El Diario Consejero
by redrosefairy
Summary: La vida de Ginny no es fácil. Clases aburridas, dos amigas peleadoras, un hermano protector y el amor de su vida tiene novia. Pero por suerte ha llegado un Diario Consejero a rescatarla... O a hundirla más de lo que está, ¿Quién sabe qué pasará?[H×G R×Hr]
1. La enredada vida de Ginny Weasley

_Disclaimer: No soy JK Rowling. Nada es mío, sólo los personajes y lugares que no son de nadie, además de la trama de esta historia. Vamos, no me demanden, no lo hago con fin lucrativo, sólo por diversión. Eso sí, si copian algo de esta historia se las verán con los 200 abogados que pienso contratar con el ahorro de mi hermano que le pienso robar ¬¬. Ya lo saben._

**Holaa! Como están? Sí, lo sé, debería estar haciendo el cap. de "Menuda Muerte", pero esta historia se me vino hace mucho tiempo a la cabeza y necesitaba escribirla, es como que si no la escribía me daba vueltas y vueltas y no me dejaba concentrarme, ¿Nunca les ha pasado? Bien, hay que dejar detalles claros. Esta historia empieza en el quinto curso de la protagonista, de ahí para atrás todo está igual, pero lo que sigue será invención mía. Osea, Harry y Ginny no serán novios en sexto año (no como sucedió realmente), tal vez, sólo _talvez, _deje que el pobre Dumbledore viva, si ustedes lo piden claro está, Ginny no ha tenido ninguna relación con Dean, sólo con Michael. ¡Ah! Y Harry sigue con la Chanchona… **

**Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo U.U La detesto, bueno, eso está demás, disfruten de esta historia.**

**¡Los veo abajo!**

**OoOoOoO**

**El Diario Consejero**

por yellowfairy

**Capítulo 1: "La enredada vida de Ginny Weasley"**

Definitivamente, este es uno de los peores días de toda mi vida. Primero, tengo sueño porque ayer tuve que quedarme hasta tarde haciendo un pergamino de un metro y treinta centímetros sobre la Poción de la Paz que mandó la asquerosa morsa de Slughorn, por lo que las clases no ayudan mucho a que me anime un poco para poder seguir el resto de día en pie. Segundo, creo que Hermione se enojó conmigo por una estupidez, ¡No era para tanto!... Bueno, para ella un castigo de dos semanas si es para tanto. Fue por insultar a Snape, más bien a su shampoo, Hermione me reprendió y yo le dije que era verdad, y es que ¿Qué cosa es más inútil que el shampoo de Snape? No sirve para nada, debería cambiar de marca. Finalmente Hermione admitió que tenía razón y Snape nos castigo a las dos, lo admito, yo me lo merezco, y no me arrepiento de decir lo que dije (No se lo digan a Hermione), pero Hermione no, simplemente estaba aceptando lo indiscutible, ¿Qué culpa tenía ella de que Snape tenga el pelo grasiento y se compre el shampoo más barato del mercado? No debe gastar más de cinco sickles por un litro de shampoo. Le dije a Snape que no castigara a Hermione, que ella no tenía la culpa, obviamente me tragué lo demás, estuve a punto de insultarlo aún más, pero el idiota nos alargó el castigo por discutirle. Yo me senté resignada para seguir almorzando, pero Hermione me fulminó con la mirada y simplemente se paró junto con Harry y Ron. ¡Que culpa tenía yo! Incluso lo traté de arreglar, pero Hermione se toma muy en serio eso de los castigos. Así que creo que mi querida amiga se enojó. Tercero, justamente, en este instante voy caminando por los pasillos porque tengo dos horas seguidas de DCAO con mi querido profesor Snape, noten que el "querido" es irónico ¿Sí? Es que nadie puede quererlo, es insoportable. Hasta prefiero que Umbridge haga las clases... Nah, talvez ahí exagero, ¿Por qué se fue el Profesor Lupin? ó.ò Es el único profesor que logró meterme en la cabeza algo de DCAO y hacía clases divertidas, los demás no enseñan nada. Y cuarto, ¿Saben lo que es estar soportando las aburridas clases de Binns cuando tienes unas increíbles ganas de comer chocolate porque estás con el SM? Es lo peor. Definitivamente, este es uno de los peores días de toda mi vida.

Supongo que no me he presentado, aunque ya adivinan quien soy ¿Verdad? En caso contrario, me presentaré. Soy Ginny, Ginny Weasley. Sí, esa chica de pelo largo y rojo fuego, de ojos marrones, la hermana pequeña de Ron, pecosa, enana, como quieran llamarme. Acabo de empezar mi quinto curso, por lo que podrán deducir que tengo quince años. La verdad mi vida es un poco complicada, como la de cualquier adolescente. Tengo una mejor amiga, Hermione Granger, que como les contaba antes al parecer se enojó conmigo porque nos castigaron. Lo que pasa es que ella se toma muy en serio eso de los estudios, es la mejor de su clase, incluso tal vez de Hogwarts, pero es muy buena chica, simpática, inteligente, confiable y muy buena amiga. La aprecio mucho, por eso no me gusta pelearme con ella, no nos peleamos casi nunca, pero cuando nos peleamos es en serio y por una muuy buena razón. A veces se enoja, pero en menor grado, es sólo molestia o un enfado fingido, por ejemplo como cuando bromeo y le digo que la podría ayudar para que se convirtiera en mi cuñada, cosa que no me molestaría en lo absoluto. Porque aunque ella no lo quiera admitir está enamorada del idiota de mi hermano, Ron, y aunque no lo crean, que le diga idiota es de cariño, sé que suena extraño pero lo quiero mucho, pero eso no evita que sea idiota. Él también está enamorado de Hermione, pero ninguno de los dos lo admite, además que pelean por cosas estúpidas, como por una tostada en el desayuno o porque Ron se equivoca al escribir grindylow escribe greendiloug, lo que se transforma en una pelea. Hermione le corrige de malas maneras, Ron se defiende, Hermione lo vuelve a regañar, Ron le critica la manía de corregir, Hermione le critica su inmadurez, Ron le critica su vicio por estudiar, Hermione su vicio por el Quidditch y así y así. Son un caso perdido, pero están hechos el uno para el otro, es increíble como alguien tan tonto pero divertido como mi hermano y alguien tan inteligente pero demasiado estudiosa como Hermione estén enamorados. Es… extraño, pero a la vez muy obvio.

Aún así tengo más amigas, como Natalie Roberts, de mi misma edad, una chica morena de pelo muy largo y ondulado, con los ojos celestes, es muy linda. Ella es como mi segunda mejor amiga, porque paso más tiempo con Hermione. Lo demás lo paso con ella, y siempre era igual, con Natalie, con Hermione, con Natalie, con Hermione. Las tres juntas, imposible. ¿Por qué? Simple. Hermione y Natalie… No. No se simpatizan, no, mejor dicho, se ODIAN. Lo que pasa es que ellas son totalmente opuestas. Natalie es traviesa, alocada, apasionada. Hermione es centrada, tranquila, estudiosa. Natalie odiaba estudiar y mucho más la biblioteca, si tú le preguntabas a Madame Pince por Natalie ella no sabría contestarte porque ella no ha visto a Natalie en toda su larga y aburrida vida. Aún así, Natalie no es mala alumna, ¿Cómo es posible? No lo sé, nadie lo sabe, se podría decir que Natalie era una vaga con suerte, aunque la verdad sí estudiaba, sólo que Pince no la conocía porque yo iba a buscar los libros, pero no estudiaba casi nada. Y eso también le molestaba a Hermione, porque como ustedes sabrán, ella vive estudiando, tal vez exagero un poco, pero casi siempre estudia, si me preguntan como era el año pasado en sus TIMO, ahí sí les puedo decir que vivía estudiando, incluso a veces no iba a almorzar y yo, como toda buena amiga y compañera que soy (Dejemos mi ego para después) iba a dejarle algo para que comiera, claro que ella no quitaba la vista del libro, decía un "Gracias", tomaba algo con la mano sin mirar y se lo metía en la boca. No me imagino como será en los ÉXTASIS.

Y por último estaba Harry, se preguntarán, ¿Qué tiene que ver en toda esta historia? Pues mucho. Ya no me pasa lo mismo que cuando era más pequeña y lo tenía en frente. Ya no tartamudeaba o bajaba la vista, no me sonrojaba hasta la raíz del pelo, ya no era torpe y botaba todo a mi paso ni tampoco me quedaba muda al verlo como si los ratones me hubieran comido la lengua. Lo trataba como si fuera alguien más. Aunque yo sabía muy bien que no era alguien más. Aún así todavía lo quería, y mucho. Desde que tenía diez años que me gusta, y han pasado cinco años, y aún me gusta, y yo creo que pasarán unos diez años más, ¡Y aún me seguirá gustando! Es horrible. Aunque igual he tenido alguna relación con la población masculina. Pero todas se han ido al caño. No por Harry, sino por distintas razones. La más duradera ha sido con Michael, duramos tres meses, pero se enojó porque le gané en un partido de Quidditch, que cosa más estúpida, ¡Por Merlín! No sé como pude salir con él. Ahora me arrepiento de eso. Pero, volviendo al tema, sé que Harry sólo me ve como la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, así que, aunque me guste, no me hago muchas expectativas. Mucho menos sabiendo que está con esa asquerosa china, Cho Chang. ¡ARGH! ¡Como la odio! No porque esté con Harry… A quien engaño, si es por eso, pero además, no sé, algo de ella me incomoda, su "hermoso" y largo pelo me incomoda, sus ojos chinos y su cara redonda me incomoda, su risa de hueca me incomoda, el hecho de que haya nacido me incomoda, ¡EL HECHO DE QUE EXISTA ME MOLESTA!, pero no le puedo hacer nada, no sé como a Harry le gusta. Es por eso que sé que no tengo muchas posibilidades de que Harry esté conmigo. Pero, en fin, tal vez algún día llegue alguien.

Bien, al fin llegué a la sala de DCAO. Nos toca con Ravenclaw, no es tan malo como Slytherin, pero obviamente Snape prefiere a Ravenclaw, por lo que busca cualquier forma para perjudicar a Gryffindor y cuando Ravenclaw hace algo malo se hace el que no se dio cuenta, aunque no pasa tantas cosas como le deja pasar a Slytherin, su casa. Aún así esta clase es horrible, lo peor de lo peor. Sí, lo admito, Snape no es tan mal profesor como Lockhart, en mi primer año, aunque me gustara había que admitir que era un presumido y un narcisista. Pero volviendo al tema, Snape no era tan mal profesor, pero no es el mejor que hay, aún así aprendo un poquito. Sólo un poquito. La verdad no aprendo casi nada, porque las clases son taaan aburridas que no les hago caso, mucho más por mi antojo de comer chocolate por el factor anteriormente mencionado. Hay mucho silencio, por lo que puede ser que Snape ya llegó a la sala. Miró hacia adelante y ahí está, parado frente a todos con su cara de eterno aburrimiento, nariz ganchuda, piel cetrina y, como no, con su pelo negro y grasiento a la altura de los hombros. No se como, pero sabía que estaba pensando una forma para quitarle puntos a Gryffindor por las cosas más tontas que se le podían ocurrir, o él las causaría. Es irritante que él mismo cause desastres y nos eche la culpa a nosotros, y aprovecha para quitarnos puntos.

Y veo como mueve la boca, quizás qué esté diciendo, la cosa es que yo no lo tomo en cuenta, porque sé que aunque trate de ponerle atención me distraeré con la primera mosca que vea. Así que prefiero hacer cualquier otra cosa, como pensar en mi venganza contra Snape, o escribir mi discurso para que Hermione me perdone y me preste sus apuntes del año pasado. O tal vez en qué quiere Natalie que me está susurrando algo. La miré y me pasó un papelito.

_- Natalie: ¿De qué está hablando? Lo siento pero no presté atención y no puedo preguntarle porque me va a bajar muchos puntos - _¿Por qué no le preguntó a otra persona?

- _Ginny: ¿Crees que yo estoy prestando atención? ¡YO TAMPOCO SÉ! ( – _Escribí rabiosa, escribí con tanta rabia que rasgué el papel. Se lo pasé, leyó y levantó ambas cejas mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- _Natalie: Andamos con problemas, ¿Eh? ¿No has comido chocolate en todo el día?_

_- Ginny: No U.U_

_- Natalie: ¿Cómo que no? Ginny, sabes que cuando no comes chocolate estás insoportable._

_- Ginny: ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¡LO SÉ PERFECTAMENTE! ¡AHORA DEJA DE MANDARME PAPELES Y PREGÚNTALE A MCGOWEN DE QUÉ ESTÁ HABLANDO SNAPE!_

_- Natalie: … Tranquila, amiga, no te alteres – _Natalie se volteó hacia el otro lado y le preguntó a McGowen, un chico con gafas más gruesas que el poto de una botella y el pelo más peinado que el de McGonagall. Y como era de esperarse, él no quiso contestar. Natalie me miró y negó con la cabeza, yo le apunté a Adams, la versión femenina de McGowen. Natalie asintió y habló con ella, luego de unos minutos me llegó un papel.

- _Natalie: Snape está hablando de los Gorros Rojos._

_- Ginny: ¿Los Gorros Rojos? ¡Pero lo enseñaron en tercero!_

_- Natalie: Lo sé, es un tarado y un tonto del culo, pero yo no soy profesora así que no puedo hacer nada._

Me relajé un poco, Gorros Rojos, eso lo sabía hace dos años, no tendría que estudiar. Pero luego Snape se calló, y todos siguieron escribiendo. Osea que…

- _Ginny: ¿Qué fue lo último que dijo Snape?_

_- Natalie: ¿Qué importa? Lo de los Gorros Rojos me lo sé hace dos años._

_- Ginny: ¡Snape está callado y todos están escribiendo!_

_- Natalie: … Y el caso es que…_

_- Ginny: ¡QUE MANDÓ A HACER ALGO! ¡ALGÚN TRABAJO!_

_- Natalie: Ah, eso._

_- Ginny: ¿Eso?... ¿ESO? ¡NATALIE! ¡TÚ SERÁS UNA VAGA CON SUERTE PERO YO NO! _

_- Natalie: ¡Está bien! Tranquila, tranquila, lo averiguaré – _Y otra vez Natalie tuvo que usar sus fuentes. Claro que esta vez Adams no cooperó con la causa, así que Natalie tardó más de diez minutos, en los que yo podría haber terminado el trabajo.

- _Natalie: Hay que escribir sobre los Augurey. _

_- Ginny: ¿Qué tienen que ver esas cosas con los Gorros Rojos?_

_- Natalie: ¿Qué no te das cuenta que era una broma de Adams por molestar a su noviecito?_

Genial, no había escuchado nada de lo que Snape había dicho y tampoco había escuchado algo de esa alimaña en toda mi vida. Pero Ginny Weasley siempre tenía una solución para todo F).

Había sacado un libro sobre criaturas para casos de emergencia como estos, así que sólo había que leer, además de chamullar un poco, mi especialidad.

Era muy fácil, sólo había que dar muchos rodeos para decir simplemente una idea, por lo que en vez de tener sólo una línea, la idea tenía dos o tres. Bien, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? "También conocido como el Fénix Irlandés", bien, a chamullar. "El Augurey es también llamado y conocido por muchísimas personas como el 'Fénix Irlandés'" Listo. Era muy simple. "El augurey es nativo de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda, pese a que algunas veces aparece en otros lugares del norte de Europa" entonces se pone "El Augurey habita mayormente las ciudades de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda, de ahí su nombre, pero también habita en menores cantidades en otros países y ciudades del norte de Europa, como Noruega o Islandia" No sabía porque ponía "Gran Bretaña **E **Irlanda" si Irlanda formaba parte de Gran Bretaña, pero si lo decía el libro…

Me debo haber demorado más o menos veinte minutos en terminar, porque salió más de lo que Snape esperaba, por lo que tuve que acortarlo, en eso me demoré la mitad del tiempo. Si lo ponía demasiado largo Snape se daría cuenta del truco, aunque casi no se notaba, claro que tenía que rezar para que Snape no hubiera leído el libro que está en mi poder.

- _Natalie: ¿Ya terminaste? o.O_

_- Ginny: Sep._

_- Natalie: ¿Cómo puedes ser más rápida que yo? ¡Yo siempre te gano! Y me faltan todavía unas cinco líneas._

_- Ginny: Luego te lo digo, ¿Sí? Pero promete, no, JURA que no se lo dirás a nadie, mucho menos a Hermione._

_- Natalie: No se lo diré a nadie, ¡Mucho menos a ella! ¡No la nombres!_

_- Ginny: Nunca voy a entender por qué se llevan tan mal…_

Y por fin Snape recogió los pergaminos, sabía que tendría una buena calificación, después de todo, lo saqué de un libro de la biblioteca. Natalie salió conmigo de la clase, y como era de esperarse, me preguntó.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué era ese secreto? – Cuando Natalie preguntaba algo, te lo preguntaba hasta que lograba sacarte hasta la última palabra.

- Aquí no, hay mucha gente – Le susurré, si Snape veía el libro me mataría. Caminamos un poco y fuimos a un pasillo casi vacío.

- Ahora sí, ¿Qué es? – Me preguntó Natalie curiosa.

- Esto – Le mostré el libro con una sonrisa malévola.

- ¡Oye! ¿Por qué no me lo prestaste?

- ¿Qué? ¡Eres Natalie Roberts! ¡La mayor vaga con suerte de todos los tiempos! No lo necesitas – Eso siempre funcionaba con Natalie, aunque yo sabía que Sirius había sido el mayor vago con muchísima suerte de todos los tiempos. Pero mejor no pienso en él, siempre que lo hago se me bajan los ánimos.

- Aún así una ayuda no viene mal – Se detuvo – Aunque tienes razón, Natalie Roberts jamás lee un libro.

- Como tú digas.

Ahora teníamos un pequeño recreo. Seguimos caminando por ese pasillo, ya que eso dirigía al séptimo piso en seguida, ¿Cómo? No lo sabía, pero sólo Natalie, Hermione y yo lo sabíamos. Pero para mi desgraciada suerte alguien estaba ahí, y no alguien muy agradable, como lo decía su nombre.

Peeves.

- ¿Haciendo trampa en clase? Tut, tut, tut, eso esta mal, pequeña Weasley, muy mal – Como si él no hiciera cosas malas – A Snape le gustará saberlo –

- ¡No! Peeves – Lo detuve – No se lo digas.

- Mm… ¿Por qué no?

- Por favor – Le sonrió Natalie.

- Mm… - Ese Poltergeist a veces me sacaba de mis cabales.

- ¿Sí? – Intenté yo también.

- ¡NOO! – Gritó él un grito tan estruendoso que Natalie y yo tuvimos que taparnos los oídos.

- Por favor Peeves, nunca te he pedido un favor – Le rogué – Después te lo devolveré.

- ¿Qué ofrece la pequeña Weasley a cambio? – Me preguntó él con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Lo que tú quieras, pero por favor no se lo digas – Creo que no debí decir eso.

- Mm… Quiero que hagas que McGonagall quede en ropa interior en el Gran Comedor - ¡¿Que QUÉ?!

- ¿Cómo quieres que haga eso? No sabría como hacerlo, sin nombrar el enorme castigo que me llevaría – Y pensándolo bien, me saldría más conveniente decirle a Snape, después de todo eso sería menos grave que dejar a mi Jefa de Casa en ropa interior frente a toda la escuela.

- Si así lo quieres…

- ¡No! Espera.

- ¡SNAPE! – Eso si que me asustó, pero al ver a ese maldito engendro reírse de mí en mi cara me enojó bastante. Así que lo tomé del cuello de su estúpida blusa verde y lo miré con furia.

- Tú no dirás nada a no ser que quieras despertarte uno de estos días con una sorpresa, y esa sorpresa no será muy agradable para ti. No me subestimes, ya has sufrido algunas bromas de mi parte y si no quieres recibir otra mantendrás esa boca cerrada. Yo me enteraré si le dices algo a Snape, así que no tientes tu suerte – Lo amenacé con los dientes apretados. Peeves trató de quedarse tranquilo, aunque yo sabía que le había afectado.

- ¿Una broma tuya? – Me preguntó él, por supuesto que yo nunca le había dicho que yo le había gastado una que otra broma.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando te cubrí de granos verdes por todo el cuerpo acompañados de picazón y verrugas, te eché pegamento y te pegué unas plumas de gallina en tu trasero y cuando hablabas con algún profesor y el Barón Sanguinario tirabas pintura azul con vómito por tu boca haciendo que se enfadaran? Eso no se comparará con lo que te haré esta vez – Él sólo asintió un poco asustado, por fin dándose cuenta con quién se metía. Yo lo solté y le dirigí una sonrisa inocente - ¡Gracias, Peeves! – Tomé a Natalie, que no se movía por el asombro, y seguimos nuestro camino. Luego de salir de la impresión, Natalie me miró.

- ¿En serio tú habías hecho eso? – Me preguntó ella impresionada.

- Sí – Le contesté yo simplemente con una sonrisa triunfante.

- ¡Vaya, Ginny! Creo que te está haciendo mal juntarte conmigo.

- Nah, es de familia.

- Sí, tus hermanos son iguales.

- No, ellos también me tienen miedo.

- ¿No crees que exageras?

- Nop.

- Creo que no se atreverá a molestarte más.

- Lo mismo pienso yo.

Luego fui a mis otras clases, Encantamientos y Transformaciones, sin ningún problema. Esas clases eran sencillas para mí. Y luego vino el almuerzo. Hora de ver a Hermione.

Me dirigí a almorzar con ellos como siempre lo hacía, claro que la incomodidad que eso causaría no se hizo esperar.

- Hola – Saludé yo sonriente, Harry y Ron me contestaron alegres, y Hermione algo más bajo – Hermione… - La llamé, y aunque no quitara su vista del plato sabía que me estaba escuchando - ¿Aún sigues enojada?

- ¿Desde cuando estoy enojada? – Me preguntó ella extrañada, pero a la vez divertida.

- Por lo de Snape…

- Oh, eso. No te preocupes, no será mi primer castigo – Me sonrió alegre, y yo le devolví la sonrisa aliviada.

Conversamos como siempre, de cualquier cosa, porque los temas entre nosotras fluían increíblemente. Terminamos de almorzar y luego me dirigí a mi clase de Adivinación. ¿Por qué escogí esa asignatura? Simple. No hay que hacer mucho esfuerzo, y como dice Trelawney, hay gente que nace con el don para la Adivinación y el "Ojo interior". Pero yo más bien digo, si naces con creatividad y dotes de actriz, como yo, Adivinación no te será ningún problema. Simplemente hay que inventar algo tremendamente increíble y fingir sorpresa y desesperación, o tal vez emoción, dependiendo del relato. Era muy simple.

Caminé a la Sala de Adivinación, Natalie no iba conmigo, porque no había escogido Adivinación. Ella escogió Estudios Muggles, claro, para ella era fácil, siendo hija de muggles, eso era lo más sencillo del mundo, incluso a veces corregía al profesor. Todos sabían que Natalie había escogido esa asignatura para no hacer nada, pero al profesor le gustaba que Natalie estuviera ahí y le corrigiera, según él ella hacía un gran aporte.

Bueno, el punto era que iba sola a Adivinación, subí a la torre norte, llegué, me senté, llegó Trelawney y empezó la clase. La verdad no le prestaba mucha atención, porque siempre empezaba la clase con sus paranoias y chifladuras, lo único que entendí era que algo inesperado le iba a pasar a alguien de aquí cerca. Que estúpido. La cosa es que después nos dijo que tomáramos nuestras tazas y viéramos quince diferentes formas y las anotáramos en una hoja, y que la próxima semana entregáramos la misma hoja y hay que poner si las predicciones se hicieron realidad o no. Obviamente a nadie se le iba a cumplir más de una. Pero no podía quedarme sin hacer nada, así que hice lo que me dijo. Haber, que veo… Nada de lo que debería ver. Es que, ¿Cómo iba a formar una cruz con un pozo de té? Sólo veía lo que normalmente queda. Esta clase sí que es una pérdida de tiempo. Ahora Trelawney se acerca a mí, probablemente hoy va a predecir mi muerte, que estupidez. Pero al contrario de lo que yo pensaba, se queda mirando la forma que hizo mi pozo de té, abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa y me miró.

- Bellota – Dijo ella, yo estaba más que asustada, no por lo que dijo, si no por como me miraba. Luego miré mi pozo de té, ¿Bellota? ¡Parece más una piña malformada! – Oro caído del cielo en forma inesperada – Agregó ella dramáticamente. OK, siempre he dicho que Trelawney está loca, pero era de broma. Ahora lo creo en serio – Tranquila, Señorita Weasley, los libros no muerden. Al contrario, son de gran ayuda – Me dijo Trelawney después de un rato, ¿Qué los libros no muerden?, ¡¿Qué quiere decir con eso?!

Pero la chiflada se va simplemente. Y yo me quedo con la duda. ¡Eso no era una bellota! ¡No era más que unas manchas de té esparcidas sin forma! Esa señora sí que decía idioteces. Cuando terminó la clase me volvió a mirar de forma extraña.

- Lo que temes… Pasará en la próxima clase, osea mañana.

¿Lo que temo? Lo único que temo es que Snape descubra que hice trampa en el trabajo de los Augurey o como se llamen. Cuando me fui de la sala le conté a Hermione lo que me había dicho.

- Me miraba de forma extraña, como si fuera un alienígena – Le dijo asustada, a lo que Hermione se rió.

- No le hagas caso, Ginny, la Adivinación es muy incierta, demasiada inventiva, si me preguntas – Me dijo ella con su tono de "La adivinación es basura", claro, ella la detesta, y estoy empezando a creer lo mismo que ella. Trelawney está más chiflada que Herpo el Loco, así que no había que tomarla mucho en cuenta.

Hermione se fue, excusándose diciendo que tenía que estudiar. Así que fui a buscar a Natalie a la sala de Estudios Muggles. Le conté lo mismo.

- Yo creo que lo que te dijo "tu amiga" es cierto, no le hagas caso, Trelawney está loca – Me contestó Natalie, sin nombrar a Hermione, claro está.

- Es cierto, pero me asustó la forma en como me miraba.

- Siempre asusta, es más fea que Adams, y eso es mucho decir – Me contestó ella risueña – Es muy delgada y usa unos enormes lentes que vuelven sus ojos enormes, parece un insecto – Yo también me reí, eso era cierto, Trelawney parecía una mantis, mucho más con esos trapos que se pone - ¿Vas a la Sala Común? – Me preguntó ella.

- No, creo que daré una vuelta al Lago.

- ¿Para qué?

- No lo sé, quiero ir.

- Bueno, nos vemos entonces – Y se fue. La verdad no sé para qué quiero ir al Lago, pero iré de todos modos.

Así que fui al Lago a caminar un poco. Eso me relajaba. No había mucha gente de mi edad, la mayoría estaba haciendo deberes o simplemente estudiando. A mí no me gustaba estudiar, acaba de salir de una clase, necesitaba salir. A veces necesito una distracción cuando estudio mucho, salir, concentrarme en otra cosa, sino me aburro y no presto atención a lo que estoy leyendo o escribiendo. Así que prefiero venir a caminar a despejarme un poco. Pero mientras caminaba siento que algo me estorba en un pie. Miro hacia abajo. ¿Un libro? Que extraño. Tal vez se le perdió a alguien. Miro a mi alrededor, no, no hay nadie. Tomé el libro para mirarlo mejor, tal vez tenga nombre, lo miré por todos lados pero no había nada que me indicara de quien era. Así que lo abrí, hojeé las páginas, pero no tenía nada escrito. Que extraño.

- En fin – Me dijo a mi misma – Me lo llevaré – Si alguien reclamaba por él se lo daría.

Era muy lindo a mi parecer. Era muy femenino, lo que me decía que era de una niña, pero no había nadie cerca. Era celeste con flores lilas y blancas, y las flores giraban. Sí que era lindo.

Así que lo tomé y me devolví a la Sala Común.

Ahí encontré a Natalie, que estaba conversando con un grupo de niñas de nuestro año. Cuando me vio se despidió y caminó hacia mí.

- ¿Por qué fuiste al Lago? – Me preguntó ella.

- No sé – Le contesté, Natalie me miró.

- ¿Fuiste al Lago sin saber para que? ¬¬ -

- Sí, pero me encontré esto – Y le mostré el cuaderno.

- ¡Que lindo!

- ¿Lo has visto antes? ¿Sabes de quien es?

- No, pero si fuera tú me lo quedaría, es muy lindo.

- Nat…

- Bueno, yo esperaría, pondría un aviso en la tabla de anuncios y vería si alguien lo viene a buscar, pero no es mi culpa si nadie lo quiere.

- Sí… Es una buena idea.

- Pero no lo describas, pon "Encontré un cuaderno de mujer en los alrededores del Lago, si alguien a perdido uno contactarse con Ginny Weasley", porque si lo describes no vas a saber si es el verdadero dueño o no.

- Tienes razón, ¡Gracias Nat! – Y me fui. Escribí el anuncio tal como me lo había dicho Natalie y lo puse. Esperaría unas semanas, pero si pasaba el mes me lo quedaría, después de todo, era un cuaderno muy lindo.

Luego se hizo de noche, fui a pasar un rato con Hermione en la biblioteca, y le conté del libro.

- Sí, creo que hiciste bien, "tu amiga" puede ser sensata de vez en cuando – Me susurró. Es increíble que ambas sean tan parecidas y a la vez tan distintas. Ambas decían las mismas cosas y tenían las mismas opiniones, pero en su forma de ser eran opuestas, totalmente opuestas.

- ¿Por qué tienen que llevarse tan mal? – Le pregunté.

- ¡Porque sí! ¡No la soporto! – Me exclamó en un susurro… bueno… osea… eso sonó raro… Bueno, ustedes me entienden, ¿No?

- Está bien, da igual – Evité el tema, porque Hermione era capaz de insultar de diferentes formas a Natalie por dos días seguidos – Mejor sigamos con la tarea.

Luego de terminar mi tarea me fui a dormir. Pero me llegó a la cabeza lo que había dicho Trelawney, "Tranquila, los libros no muerden, al contrario, son de gran ayuda", ¿A qué se refería? Y mucho más extraño fue lo que me dijo después, "Lo que temes pasará la próxima clase, osea mañana", ¡Pero mañana no tengo adivinación! Bueno, Trelawney siempre dice chifladuras, así que mejor no tomarla en cuenta. Tenía mucho sueño, así que no tardé en quedarme dormida.

**O•O•O**

El resto de los días fueron pasando. Ya hacía un mes que me había encontrado el libro y no era de nadie. Muchos me preguntaron por él, pero a la hora de describirlo fallaban, por lo que nadie se lo había llevado. Y ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía en qué usarlo, tenía libros para todo, no quería otro. Y cuando se lo ofrecí a Natalie me dijo que a ella tampoco le hacía falta. Eso no era lo que dijo hacía un mes F( Pero no sé en que usarlo, eso es lo malo. También se lo ofrecí a Hermione, pero no lo quiso. Y ahora tenía un libro que no sé a quien le pertenece y que no sé en que usarlo. Puede que sea lindo, pero nadie lo quiere, estoy empezando a querer venderlo a un buen precio, he visto libros igual o incluso menos bonitos que este a cinco galeones, por lo que este lo podría vender a unos siete u ocho galeones, no me vendría mal. Pero en fin, no sé que hacer con este libro.

En este minuto estoy en mi pieza, es domingo, así que no me preocupo de nada. Es de mañana, no acostumbro a hacer tareas a esta hora así que me quedo tranquilamente en mi cama. Natalie todavía duerme, siempre duerme hasta más tarde los domingos, como si le dijera a su mente que no tiene que despertar y que puede seguir durmiendo. Que suerte tiene, no sé como lo hace, yo no puedo evitar despertarme temprano. Mis otras compañeras ya se fueron, sólo quedamos Natalie y yo.

Lo más extraño es que Trelawney todavía me pregunta sobre la supuesta bellota que vio en los posos de té, cuando en mi tarea puse bien claro que nada parecido a "oro caído del cielo inesperadamente" me pasó. Ahora sí que se volvió loca, ¡Eso no era más que una piña malformada! Pero según ella aún no me doy cuenta del oro que ha caído de arriba y que pronto veré que tenía razón. Seguro. Lo único bueno que me pasó fue que Snape me puso la mayor calificación en mi tarea en la que hice trampa, obviamente me la puso con rabia, no podía creer que fuera la única que tuvo la máxima nota junto a McGowen y Adams, la pareja de pernos cerebritos y come-libros. Aunque eso no lo podía poner en la hoja para Trelawney, ¿No creen? Y lo que había dicho Trelawney, que lo que temía iba a pasar al otro día, no pasó, Snape no me descubrió, por lo que supongo que lo otro que me dijo es otra de sus paranoias y estupideces.

Creo que ya es hora de levantarme. Fui al baño, me duché, me vestí y bajé a desayunar. Ahí estaba Hermione, me senté al lado suyo y comencé a conversar.

- Hola Hermi – Le saludé.

- Hola Ginny – Me saludó ella también, mientras escribía en un cuadernito pequeño.

- ¿Qué escribes?

- Oh, este… es mi Diario – Me dijo un poco avergonzada. ¿Un Diario? - ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – Me preguntó al ver mi cara extrañada.

- No, es sólo que… Es extraño.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque… No te imaginaba teniendo un Diario, no es de Hermione, no sé como explicarlo.

- Te entiendo – Me dijo después de reírse un poco – Quieres decir que es raro que una persona como yo tenga un Diario.

- Exacto.

- Bueno, tengo que irme, debo ir a hacer unos deberes de Transformaciones.

- ¿Tan temprano?

- Sí, es que es largo…

- Y es para la próxima semana, Hermione, puedes hacer deberes después.

- Verás que después no tendré tiempo. Bien, debo irme. ¡Adiós! – Y se fue.

A veces no entendía a Hermione, ¡Tenía una semana para hacer esos deberes! Yo los haría otro día. Es domingo, no puedes trabajar todos los días de tu vida. Si Natalie la viera le daría pánico, ella hace todos sus deberes el último día que le queda. A veces pienso que por eso me llevo bien con las dos a la vez. Soy parecida a ambas, ni muy Natalie ni muy Hermione. No dejo las cosas a última hora pero no me paso la vida estudiando, soy traviesa pero no una maniática, como le decía de broma a Natalie. Estudio lo necesario, pero no vivo en la biblioteca, como Hermione. Era el equilibrio entre ellas dos.

¿Pero un Diario? Era muy raro en Hermione, le vendría a… No, a Natalie no, ella no es de esas personas que escriben lo que les pasa en un cuadernito. Eso le iría más bien…

A mí.

¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Podría usar ese cuadernito como Diario.

Aunque había tenido una mala experiencia, pero eso era cosa del pasado.

Subí contenta a buscar el cuaderno, llegué a mi habitación. Natalie todavía estaba durmiendo, es una vaga. Encontré el cuaderno, me senté en una mesita que tenía para escribir. Pero antes de escribir me detuve, hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía esto, además que ese recuerdo del otro diario nunca se me borraría. Esa experiencia había sido horrible. Había sido engañada por un Diario que me conversaba, había hecho cosas horribles, me obligó a petrificar gente inocente, todo por creerle a un librito tonto que hablaba.

Pero aún así no creo que este cuadernito hable, debe ser como cualquiera, un librito con hojas comunes y corrientes. Sí, eso debe ser. Es un cuaderno normal que me encontré en una circunstancia normal y que pertenecía y ahora también pertenece a unas alumnas normales… Bueno, ser bruja no era común, pero éramos comunes dentro de la extrañeza de ser brujas. Sí, no hay que tener miedo, Ginny, es sólo un librito común.

Con todo el valor que una Gryffindor puede tener, tomé un lápiz, abrí el libro, apoyé el lápiz en la mesa y comencé.

"Querido diario:"

Pero… Pero… ¡Las letras! ¡Que les pasó! ¡Las letras no están! Las letras se borraron, la hoja se las tragó. Igual que… ¿Y qué es eso? Manchas, ¡Son manchas! Manchas de tinta, que forman palabras…

"Hola Ginny, tardaste bastante, ¿Creías que alguien querría el cuaderno?"

- **¡AAAAAAAAAAAA!** – Grité asustada, me caí de la silla hacia atrás mientras retrocedía a cuatro patas respirando agitadamente. Natalie se despertó exaltada.

- ¿Qué pasa Ginny? – Me preguntó sorprendida de que gritara así.

- El… El… - Titubeaba yo apuntando el libro.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡El…

- ¡Que!

- … ¡EL DIARIO ME HABLÓ!

**OºOºOºO**

**Hola! Bueno, llegamos hasta acá. Sí, el principio es algo extraño y aburrido, pero después verán que la cosa se torna cómica y un poco complicada. Me gustaría ser Ginny para tener ese diario T-T Me sería de gran ayuda. Y aunque no entiendan de qué hablo no se alteren. Sabrán más en el próximo capítulo.**

**Ojalá les guste. Cuídense! Aioz!**

**PD: Pero si no me dejas un review, dudo mucho que me llegue algo de inspiración. Así que sigue la flecha!**

**¡**

**¡**

**¡**

**¡**

**\/**


	2. ¿Consejos de un Diario?

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Bien, aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Antes que nada, quiero aclarar algo, en esta historia se podría decir que todo está atrasado, ¿A qué me refiero? Que, como verán, las cosas se atrasaron, Harry no a terminado con Cho, Ginny no ha tenido su relación con Dean (pero la tendrá), etc. Pero creo que uniré a Harry y Ginny de la misma forma, claro que el desarrollo de la relación no será el mismo. Bien, sólo eso. ¡Nos vemos abajo!**

**OoOoOoO**

**El Diario Consejero**

por yellowfairy

**Capítulo 2: "¿Consejos de un Diario?"**

Después no se escuchó nada, simplemente mi respiración agitada y el latido de mi corazón.

- … ¿Que el diario te habló? – Me preguntó Natalie incrédula después de un rato, mirándome como si estuviera loca.

- ¡SÍ! – Exclamé asustada otra vez.

- Ginny, ¿Estás bien? – Me preguntó otra vez después de un momento.

- ¡MÍRALO! ¡YO ESCRIBÍ ALGO Y ME CONTESTÓ! ¡ANDA! ¡MÍRALO SI NO ME CREES! – Le grité alterada y con la respiración agitada.

- Y por lo que veo no has comido tu ración de chocolate – Agregó tranquila mientras se bajaba de la cama. Había pasado un mes, exactamente, como les había dicho, así que en este instante tenía otra vez el SM. Era de esperarse, ¿No? Se acercó al cuaderno, lo tomó y lo hojeó. Me miró negando la cabeza.

- ¿Qué? – Le pregunté al ver su expresión.

- Ginny, aquí no hay nada – Me mostró la hoja donde había escrito y no, no había nada. ¡Como el otro cuaderno de primer año!

- Pero, pero sí… - Y en ese instante, otras letras comenzaron a formarse, "¡NO LE DIGAS NADA A NATALIE!" decía. Algo, no sé que, pero algo me dijo que le hiciera caso, no por mi bien o seguridad, sino porque era algo personal, algo sólo mío – Nada, debió haber sido mi imaginación – Natalie sonrió. Dejó el libro en mi escritorio y abrió su cajón, sacó algo y me lo ofreció.

- Toma – Me dijo sonriente – Es un chocolate que me compré en Hogsmeade, pero creo que lo necesitas más que yo.

- En… ¿En serio me lo das? – Le pregunté totalmente enternecida, Natalie asintió - ¡Gracias! – Tomé el chocolate y la abracé con los ojos empapados, los días que tenía el SM andaba más sentimental.

- No te… preocupes… Ginny… ¡Ginny! ¡Me estás ahorcando! – Decía Natalie a duras penas mientras la abrazaba.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento – Me solté en seguida, abrí el chocolate, se veía exquisito. Me lo devoré en unas pocas mordidas y me sentí totalmente aliviada.

- Wow… Sí que lo necesitabas – Murmuró Natalie al verme comer de esa forma – Bueno, voy a ducharme, ya me despertaste así que no podré volver a dormir – Y entró al baño.

Natalie podía ser muy buena persona, muy compasiva y también siempre estaba dispuesta a echarte una mano, era muy buena amiga, pero pocos conocían ese lado de ella. La verdad yo creo que Natalie, a pesar de ser muy popular y tener muchos amigos, se siente sola. Sólo me tiene a mí, no tiene otra amiga que la conozca bien, con sus padres tampoco puede hablar, porque son muggles, y sus hermanas la quieren mucho, pero a la vez le tienen un poco de miedo y guardan distancia. Y también está el hecho de que yo soy su única amiga de verdad, pero paso más tiempo con Hermione que con ella, tal vez, no sé, se sienta traicionada en ese sentido. Creo que debería tratar de que se llevaran bien, porque no puedo dejar botada a Hermione para estar con Natalie, ¿No creen?

Y de repente me acordé que hacía ahí, mi mirada se posó inevitablemente en el cuaderno que estaba en mi escritorio. Estaba segura de que me había respondido. Me levanté y me acerque muy lentamente a mi escritorio. Lo abrí con mucho cuidado, como si fuera de porcelana, y encontré las siguientes palabras.

"_Bien hecho_" Luego desaparecieron.

Me asusté mucho, pero saqué valor, tomé el lápiz y comencé a escribir. Pero antes de que lo hiciera me contestó.

"_Tranquila, Ginny, a eso se refería Trelawney,_ 'Los libros no muerden'" Y quedé más perpleja, ¿Cómo… _"¿Que cómo lo sabía? Lo recuerdo perfectamente, recuerdo que te miraba de una forma escalofriante, jajaja, si hubieras visto tu cara te reirías mucho_" ¡¿Acaso se estaba burlando de mí?! _"Tranquila, no me burlo, sólo fue chistoso. Ahora, lo otro también es verdad, te seré de mucha ayuda"_

"¿A qué te refieres?" Escribí, la hoja se tragó la tinta y apareció otro mensaje.

"_Luego lo sabrás. Te seré de gran ayuda. Anda, cuéntame un poco de ti"_ ¿De mí? ¿Para qué?

"Mi nombre es Ginebra Weasley, ten…" Sí, lo sé, soy idiota por contestarle, pero antes de que terminara de escribir la hoja chupó la tinta.

"_¡Eso no! Cuéntame, ¿Cómo va tu relación con Dean?"_

"¿Dean?… ¡Ah! ¿Ese negrito compañero de mi hermano? Nunca he hablado con él"

"… _Veo que mis fuentes me han fallado, me han dado información falsa"_ ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Sus fuentes? ¿Osea que alguien le está dando información? _"Bien, ¿Estás nerviosa porque Snape puede descubrirte?"_ ¡Pero si eso pasó hace un mes!

"Eso pasó hace un mes, y no me descubrió" Le respondí con una sonrisa malévola. "Un momento, ¿Cómo…" Pero la tinta se borró.

"_Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah"_ Me escribió como quien detiene a alguien "_Dejemos esto claro desde un principio, yo pregunto, tú sólo respondes o pides consejos, para eso estoy aquí"_ ¿Para aconsejarme? ¿Iba a ser aconsejada por un libro? _"Ahora, ¿Qué día es hoy?"_ ¡Además iba a ser aconsejada por un libro que no sabe la fecha de hoy!

"Hoy día es Domingo, 4 de Noviembre"

"_¡Ah, claro! Lo recuerdo, fue cuando gritaste como loca cuando viste que te respondía y Natalie despertó, te dio un chocolate y se fue, ¿No?"_ ¡¿Me estaba espiando?!

"¡¿Y tú como sabes eso?!" Le pregunté enfurecida.

"_¿Qué te dije anteriormente? Tú no preguntas, sólo respondes o pides consejos"_ Y luego volvió a aparecer otro mensaje _"Y veo que te faltó chocolate, todavía estás malhumorada" _¡¿Cómo quiere que no esté malhumorada cuando voy a ser aconsejada por un libro que sabe todo de mí y yo nada de él?! _"Ahora, ¿Tienes algún problema?" _Mm…

"Si consideramos problemas el hecho de que estoy con el SM sin chocolate, mi hermano y mi mejor amiga se pelean cuando se aman, tengo una amiga traviesa que me mete en problemas y estoy enamorada del 'Niño-que-vivió' cuando él ni siquiera sabe que existo sí, tengo problemas"

"_Vaya, pero no estamos tan mal…" _¿Qué no estoy mal? _"Por lo menos no tanto como lo estarás" _¿Qué? ¿Acaso ve el futuro o algo parecido?

"¿Como puedes saber eso?"

"_Me habían dicho que eras curiosa, pero nunca imaginé que fuera tanta tu curiosidad"_ Ja ja ja, veo que tiene un sentido del humor sarcástico, aunque no lo culpo, el mío es similar.

"Está bien, está bien. No pregunto, sólo una cosa, ¿Cómo te trato? Me refiero al género, supongo que masculino, ¿No?" Sí, esa pregunta fue tonta, es obvio, es **El **libro, **El **cuaderno o **El **diario, obviamente tengo que tratarlo en género masculino.

"_A pesar de ser **El **libro, **El **cuaderno o **El **diario prefiero que me trates en genero femenino" _Osea que además de no saber la fecha tiene problemas con su identidad sexual, ¡Grandioso!

"¿Pero por qué? Es… raro"

"_Yo pregunto, tú sólo respondes y pides consejos" _Ya me estaba hartando, siempre huía de mis preguntas usando esa frase.

"¿Pero qué tiene de malo que me digas, por ejemplo, tu nombre?"

"_¿Mi nombre? ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Eso traería muchos problemas!"_

"¿Pero por qué?"

"_Ejem…_ Ò.Ó_" _

"Está bien, ahora sí"

"_Muy bien, ahora, ¿En qué quieres que te ayude?"_

"Mm… En todo, haría mi vida más fácil" Lo sé, soy una holgazana, ¿Y qué?… Soné como Natalie, creo que sí me está afectando juntarme con ella.

"_Hay que ir por pasos, te ayudaré en todo, pero no puedo hacerlo de un día para otro" _Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con el cuaderno afeminado.

"Mm…"

"_Querías que Natalie y Hermione se llevaran bien, ¿No?"_

"¡Sí!"

"_Pero eso dejémoslo para después, por ahora no tenemos nada que hacer… Ahora, primero que nada, tienes que hacerte amiga de Harry Potter, él te gusta, ¿No?" _¿Qué otro Niño-que-vivió conoces?

"Sí, pero él no sabe que existo"

"_Hazte su amiga, creo que con lo del ED te conoce un poco más, ¿No crees?" _Sí… Tiene razón.

"Sí, creo que puedo acercarme un poco…"

"_¡Bien! Ahora debo irme, estoy ocupada… ¡Adiós!" _

"¡No! ¡Oye! ¡Espera!" Pero sólo se chupó la tinta y no respondió. ¿Qué ocupaciones puede tener un libro? ¡Los libros no hacen nada! ¡Muchos menos los gay's porque nadie quiere juntarse con ellos! ¡Mucho menos **Los** Libros! ¡Deben tener miedo de que te vean como algo más! ¿No creen?

En fin, iré a ver que puedo hacer hoy, pero justo salió Natalie del baño, así que vamos juntas a ver que hacer.

Bajé a la Sala Común y luego iba en dirección a la biblioteca, pero como era de suponerse, Natalie no me acompañó. Cuando tuve los libros nos devolvimos a nuestra habitación y terminamos todos los deberes necesarios en un dos por tres, eso era lo bueno de Natalie, era increíblemente inteligente, sólo necesitaba algo de información.

Como terminé mis deberes, tenía todo el día libre, y Natalie también, así que se fue, dejándome sola en la habitación. Vi el cuaderno, sentía que había sido un sueño todo lo que había pasado. Lo abrí.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo que no tiene que ver contigo?" Y por suerte me contestó.

"_A parte de esta pregunta sí, puedes hacerla, pero tal vez no pueda responderla. Bien, dime"_

"Hace un minuto dijiste que estabas ocupada, ¿Cuándo sabré que estás ocupada o que estás libre?"

"_Cuando te hable, las flores se harán más grandes y luego más pequeñas y así sucesivamente, se acercarán, se alejarán, girando (obviamente), eso significa que quiero hablar contigo"_ Wow, este libro tenía todo calculado.

"Muy bien, gracias" Y lo cerré. Aún no me acostumbraba a la idea de ser aconsejada por un libro. Un libro que no sabe ver la fecha y que además es gay. Está bien, desde ahora la llamaré libreta, no quiero pensar que soy aconsejada por un gay.

Y ahora, Ginebra Molly Weasley no tiene nada que hacer. Bajé a pasear un poco, llegué a la Sala Común y por un segundo me quedo un poco… No sabría como explicarlo, entre asombrada, confundida, asustada y emocionada. Ron estaba en la Sala Común haciendo deberes, pero no estaba solo, Harry estaba con él. Me acerqué, mientras que mi cerebro trabajaba a trillón por hora para conseguir una excusa buena y ponerme en la verdadera situación para que no se me note que fue planeado. Pero cuando desperté Ron ya estaba mirándome, al parecer ya me había preguntado que hacía ahí.

- Hola Ron – Me miró algo extrañado, pero me sonrió de todos modos – Hola Harry – Lo saludé, él sonrió más contento y me devolvió el saludo, pero tenía que hacer algo para no parecer tonta, debía desviar la mirada, así que miré a Ron – Ron, ¿Has visto a Hermione? – Él volvió a mirarme, porque aparentemente encontraba su tarea de Herbología más entretenida que yo.

- Mm… - Este si que es idiota, ¿Cuántas neuronas se necesitan para saber que Hermione estaba en la biblioteca?

- Olvídalo – Le dije después de un rato mientras rodaba los ojos y Harry se reía por debajo, Ron me miró con cara extrañada otra vez - ¿Harry?

- Creo que está en la biblioteca - ¡Bien! Al menos Hermione tiene un amigo inteligente, porque el otro engendro que está a mi lado tiene una neurona que canta en su cabeza _"Estoy soliiita, soliiiita…"_ Y desafinada, además. O talvez ni siquiera tenga esa neurona.

- Bien, gracias Harry – Y me fui. Sí, sé que no es gran cosa, pero me sentía muy feliz de que al menos me mirara y me prestara atención, no como mi hermano F(

Fui a la biblioteca a buscar a Hermione, porque después Harry le diría "Ginny te estaba buscando y yo le dije que estabas en la biblioteca" a lo que ella respondería "¿En serio? No la he visto" Y quedaría como la mujer más tonta del planeta.

Bueno, la cosa es que fui a ver a Hermione, como era de esperarse, estaba sentada escribiendo a toda velocidad con una torre de libros frente a ella. Me puse a su lado, pero no se percató de mi presencia. Hice sonar mi garganta, para que notara mi presencia, pero no lo notó, así que lo hice con más fuerza. Ella dio un pequeño salto del susto.

- Ah… Hola, Ginny – Me saludó ella alegremente. ¿Por qué estaba tan alegre? ¡Yo no estaría alegre si estuviera en la biblioteca haciendo deberes un domingo!

- Hermione, ¿Quieres que te ayude? – Me miró extrañada, sí, sé que suena extraño que quiera ayudarla – Es que no quiero que estés aquí todo el día, ¡Anímate! Es domingo – Me sonrió.

- Gracias, Ginny, si quieres puedes ayudarme con eso – Y me señaló un libro – Necesito que busques algo.

Asentí y tomé el libro. Pero cuando miro el título me extrañé mucho, "Futura Librim", ¿Para qué querría este libro? Y eso que Hermione odia todo lo que tiene escrito futuro, predicción, adivinación o algo parecido, porque de sólo ver la palabra "Futura" uno deduce que es algo por el estilo. Lo abrí, no sé por qué, pero me pareció interesante, aunque comenzara a pensar que Adivinación era una pérdida de tiempo. Llegué a una hoja con un título que decía "Libros fuera de tiempo" lo que me extrañó bastante, ¿Libros fuera de tiempo? ¡¿A quién se le ocurre escribir esto?! Miré un poco, a pesar de todo, "Los libros fuera de tiempo son libros que vienen del pasado o futuro lejanos que son enviados al presente" Wow, y yo que pensé que Trelawney estaba loca. Cerré el libro, Hermione me miró extrañada.

- ¿De dónde sacaste ese libro? – Me preguntó Hermione extrañada, pero la más extrañada era yo, ¿No me había señalado este libro?

- Es el libro que me dijiste – Le contesté un poco sorprendida por su extrañez.

- No, te dije que buscaras en **ese** libro – Y me señaló otro, que era completamente distinto – Además, ese libro no lo he tomado yo, ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

- ¡Pero si habían dos libros! Este y el que me dijiste tú – Le expliqué, creo que un poco histérica, porque Madame Pince me hizo callar.

- Ginny, sabes que debes comer chocolate en estos días - ¡¿Por qué todos me dicen lo mismo?! O peor, ¿CÓMO SABEN QUE ESTOY CON EL SM? ¡NI QUE FUERAN ADIVINOS! – Bueno, el punto es que debes buscar en el otro libro – Suspiré tratando calmarme, dejé el libro en la mesa y tomé el otro. Mientras leía el libro **correcto** miré a mi lado para ver el otro libro, pero no cabía en mi impresión cuando vi que el libro no estaba… Bueno, tal vez alguien se lo llevó, me encogí de hombros y seguí leyendo.

**O•O•O**

Así me pasé hasta la tarde, porque Hermione me obligó a hacer **TODOS** mis deberes también, y cuando digo todos eran los innecesarios, porque los necesarios lo hice con Natalie, y también los del próximo año, si se podía. Pero hay que ver el vaso medio lleno y ser optimista, al menos no tengo que hacerlos después y estoy segura de que están excelentes, claro, si tengo a Hermione a mi lado nada puede salir mal. Eso era lo bueno de tenerla como amiga, además de que era muy confiable. Sí, a veces podía parecer maniática con eso de los estudios, pero yo sé que ella es muy insegura y tiene un enorme miedo al fracaso, por lo que estudia en exceso para sentirse segura de si misma ante un examen. Yo la entiendo, pero a veces me desespera, sobre todo en estos días.

Mientras iba de nuevo a mi habitación, siento que olvido algo, es un presentimiento simplemente, pero me molesta y me persigue.

- No debe ser nada – Me digo en voz alta, y subí a mi habitación.

Me tiré, literalmente, un guatazo en mi cama para descansar, luego me di vuelta para estar más cómoda. Y todavía siento que algo se me olvida. Pero no importa. Fui a darme una ducha de puro gusto, quería relajarme un poco para olvidar eso que me molestaba. Cuando salí ya estaba más tranquila, salí del baño vestida y peinada, comí un trozo de chocolate y me senté en mi escritorio. Y en eso siento un leve sonido, era como un zumbido, como si algo tiritara. Miro la mesa y veo el Diario. Sí, de ahí provenía el sonido, pero no vibraba, simplemente el sonido salía de ninguna parte. Luego el sonido cambió, ahora se oía como si unas astas o una hélice girara rápidamente. Y veo que las flores, la lila y la blanca, se acercan y se alejan, acercándose, alejándose, acercándose, alejándose. Y lo recordé. **_"Cuando te hable, las flores se harán más grandes y luego más pequeñas y así sucesivamente, se acercarán, se alejarán, girando (obviamente), eso significa que quiero hablar contigo"_**…Osea que el Diario gay…

Está bien, está bien.

Osea que la Libreta quiere hablar conmigo.

Lo abrí extrañada, y aparecieron unas letras enormes. Y esas letras me asustaron. ¡¡Como lo olvidé!!

"**¡¡RÁPIDO!! ¡¡LA PRÁCTICA DE QUIDDITCH ESTÁ POR EMPEZAR!!"**

¡NO NECESITABA DECÍRMELO!

Me puse el uniforme como un rayo y bajé rajada al campo de Quidditch. Ahí estaba todo el equipo, saliendo de los camarines para ir al campo. Como si siempre hubiera estado ahí, me metí entre todo el equipo para que Harry, el capitán, no lo notara. Claro que alguien tenía que notarlo, y de todo el equipo, tuvo que ser Ron.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – Me preguntó susurrando, porque sabía que si Harry se daba cuenta me iba a ganar una reprimenda. A veces Ron podía ser un buen hermano después de todo.

- Hermione me obligó a quedarme en la biblioteca – Le susurré. Él me miró negando la cabeza y luego tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no reírse tan fuerte - ¡Oye! No es gracioso, casi me pierdo la práctica.

- Ginny, nunca debes ir a la biblioteca con Hermione, te obligará a hacer todos tus deberes – Me explicó él susurrando. Como si no lo supiera… ¿Acaso no se da cuenta que soy su mejor amiga y que lo acabo de vivir en carne propia? ¡Por supuesto que tengo que saber eso!

- ¿Qué crees que hizo? Me obligó a hacer todas mis tareas – Le dije triste, si me hubiera acordado de la práctica le hubiera metido esa excusa y me hubiera dejado ir… O tal vez no.

- Eres una enana tonta – Me susurró burlón, mientras yo me enojaba, Ron debía agradecer todos los días que le quedaban de vida al chocolate, claro, si es que le quedaban después de que lo golpeara hasta cansarme de la rabia.

- Al menos tengo todos mis deberes hechos y no perderé el tiempo con Hermione, claro que a ti eso no te molestaría, es más, ¿Por qué te molestaría? ¡Al contrario! Lo pasarás mejor que nunca, ¿Verdad? – Le dije en forma de venganza, Ron se sonrojó hasta la médula, y cuando iba a contestarme Harry lo interrumpió.

- ¡Tomen sus posiciones! – Gritó tan fuerte como pudo, mientras que yo le dirigía una sonrisa burlona a Ron y él me miraba enojado. Tomé mi posición y me elevé en el aire - ¿Ginny, qué haces? – Me preguntó Harry extrañado, y yo le devolví la mirada, ¿No era esa mi posición? – Tú posición está allá – Me señaló el otro lado del campo. Ahora se veían las desventajas de llegar atrasada a la práctica, no sabía ni donde tenía que estar parada. Pero para no quedar mal obedecí al instante mientras Ron se burlaba de mí, ¡Como lo odio a veces! – Bien, empecemos – Dijo Harry al grupo que comenzaba a distraerse. La práctica empezó, me pasaron la Quaffle y traté de anotar, me la quitaron, la recupero, la paso, me la devuelven y trato de anotar, pero el idiota de mi hermano me atajó el tiro. Y sigo, la paso, la recibo, me la quitan, la quito, la paso, la recibo, me la quitan, la quito…

Lo que traté de hacer notar anteriormente es que en verdad no estaba pendiente del juego, la verdad ni sabía lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente atrapaba y pasaba la Quaffle, claro que de paso debo esquivar las Bludgers. Pero estaba más pendiente en otra cosa que no había notado antes.

¿Cómo supo el Diario g… Digo, la Libreta, que tenía práctica de Quidditch? Esa libreta me estaba empezando a asustar un poco, y no lo digo sólo porque me conteste, sino que además es una clase de adivina… Nah, creo que estoy escuchando muchas paranoias de Trelawney. Pero esa Libreta aún esconde muchas cosas, y lo peor es que no me cuenta nada ¬¬ Bueno, el punto es que estoy algo distraída ¿No creen? ¡Es que es todo tan extraño! De repente una libretita aparece para aconsejarme, y en mi opinión es algo humillante que te aconseje una Libreta. Además que, ahora que lo pienso, no estoy segura de su eficiencia, ya que el único consejo que me dio es que me apurara para venir a esta práctica en la que no sé ni siquiera lo que estoy haciendo, pero eso no viene al caso. No sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto, siento como si…

Y sentí un zumbido, como si algo se aproximara, miré hacia atrás y no tuve tiempo para procesar. Y justo en eso aparece alguien frente a mí.

- Weasley, ¿Qué haces? – Me pregunta una golpeadora a la cual odio y que en este minuto no recuerdo su nombre porque no es importante para mi vida personal ni social y mucho menos sentimental - ¡Casi te golpea una Bludger! ¿En qué estás pensando? - ¡ARGH! ¡Como la odio! No era para tanto, hubiera alcanzado a esquivarla, además venía por el costado.

- Gracias – Le dije y me fui volando a quitarle la Quaffle a otro cazador, dejando a la golpeadora muy impresionada.

Pero aún así la práctica pasó a segundo plano, porque aún me carcomía la duda de esa Libreta, Diario, lo que sea. Además me aconsejó que me hiciera amiga de Harry, ¿Cómo rayos quiere que haga eso en un poco de tiempo si lo he intentado durante cinco años sin éxito? Definitivamente iba a hablar con esa Libreta, es como si Slughorn me diga que prepare un filtro amoroso y no me dé instrucciones. Era idiota.

Además pensaba en Hermione, ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? Miré abajo, y ahí estaba, en las graderías, mirando la práctica, pero no me miraba a mí ni a Harry, sino que estaba embobada mirando a Ron, aunque claro, de vez en cuando miraba a Harry o a mí. No sé como Ron aún no se da cuenta de los sentimientos de Hermione, es demasiado obvia, lo mira como si fuera lo único interesante en todo el universo, o se pone triste cuando le pasa algo. Y tampoco sé como Hermione, siendo tan inteligente, tampoco se da cuenta de los sentimientos de Ron, él si que es obvio. Busca la forma más estúpida para captar su atención, peleando por cualquier cosa, y siempre se preocupa por ella, cuando pasó lo de su segundo año que no quisiera recordar se veía que estaba sumamente preocupado y que si pudiera ocupar su lugar para que ella volviera lo haría. Vaya que son tontos, ¿Por qué no se dejan de niñerías de una buena vez?

Hermione me saludó con la mano, yo le devolví el saludo algo risueña. E hizo lo más tonto del mundo, comenzó a hacerme señas, ¡Como si la viera desde aquí! Y seguía, movía sus manos histérica, hasta que se apuntó el cuello con la varita.

- ¡GINNY! ¡CUIDADO! - ¿Qué?

**PAM**

_- ¡GINNY! –_

_- ¡WEASLEY! –_

_- ¡RÁPIDO! … -_

_Y todo se vuelve oscuro._

**O•O•O**

_¿Do… Dónde estoy?…_

_¿Qué pasó?…_

_¿Qué hago aquí?…_

Abrí los ojos con mucha dificultad, mientras balbuceaba cosas que ni siquiera yo entendía. No sabía ni donde estaba parada, o mejor dicho, acostada. Miré un poco más y sólo vi manchas, una bola castaña y otra mancha ondulada negra. Y por las voces que peleaban con rabia supuse que eran mis dos queridas, pero detestadas entre ellas, amigas, Hermione y Natalie.

- ¡… y por eso fue **tu** culpa! - Decía Hermione con furia, mientras apuntaba a Natalie y esta se enojaba un poco, o al menos eso imagino, ya que no veo claramente.

- ¡Fue **tu** culpa por distraerla! – Contraatacaba Natalie con el mismo tono que Hermione, ¿Por qué se tienen que pelear por todo y no notan que su querida amiga ya despertó?

- ¡No es **mi** culpa! Traté de advertirle pero no me entendió

- ¡Entonces **tú** no fuiste muy clara!

- ¡A ti no te vi por ningún lado, así que no me critiques!

- ¡No estaba porque tenía que hacer deberes!

- ¿**Tú**? ¿Haciendo deberes? ¡Por favor! ¡Eso es lo último que harías en **tu vida**! –

- ¡Tal vez sí, porque primero evitaría que una Bludger golpeara a mi amiga en **la** **cabeza**! – Oh, así que eso fue lo que pasó. Sentí un dolor instantáneo al tratar de levantarme, me toqué la nuca y ahí estaba, era una herida nada tranquilizante.

- ¿Entonces por qué no fuiste? ¡No! ¡Claro! Buscabas a Ginny para que fuera a buscar los libros para **ti**, ¡¿Verdad?!

- ¡No, para tu información! Simplemente no recordé que tenía práctica y no fui a verla.

- ¡Con razón llegó atrasada y no sabía ni donde pararse, **tú** no le recordaste la práctica y por eso llegó tarde! – La verdad…

- No fue por eso, ¡Fue porque **tú** la obligaste a quedarse en la biblioteca! – Pues… Creo que Nat tiene razón.

- ¡POR LO MENOS LA AYUDO CON SUS TAREAS! ¡ASÍ NO SE CONVIERTE EN UNA VAGA COMO **TÚ**!

- ¡CLARO! ¡CONVIERTE A GINNY EN UNA **MANIÁTICA TRAGA-LIBROS** OBSESIONADA POR LOS ESTUDIOS!

- ¡POR LO MENOS ASÍ TENDRÁ MÁS FUTURO QUE **TÚ**!

- ¡PERO SERÁ UNA AMARGADA ANTISOCIAL COMO **TÚ**!

- **¡¿SE PUEDEN CALLAR DE UNA VEZ?!** – Las interrumpí enojada. Ambas me miraron impresionadas, como si me vieran por primera vez en su vida, o eso supuse.

- ¡GINNY! – Gritaron ambas después de un rato de procesar todo, tirándose encima mío para "abrazarme" - ¡Me preocupé mucho! – Dijeron ambas a la vez, luego se miraron enojadas, y como veía una pelea próxima las interrumpí.

- ¿En serio se preocuparon por mí? – Les pregunté un poco asombrada, mientras sentía ganas de llorar, claro, como dije antes, andaba más sensible.

- ¿Y cómo no nos íbamos a preocupar por ti, Enana? – Salió Ron detrás de Hermione mientras yo lo miraba curiosa.

- ¿Cuánto le pagaste para que viniera? – Le pregunté a Hermione mientras Natalie se reía abiertamente, Hermione se reía por lo bajo y Ron me miraba ofendido, o al menos eso supuse.

- ¡Eres mi hermana!... –

- Lamentablemente – Le interrumpí.

- Bueno, no es el punto. A pesar de eso, eres mi hermanita pequeña – Me golpeó la cabeza con cariño, algo que odio, me hace sentir pequeña – y te tengo que cuidar por ser tu hermano mayor – Odio cuando Ron se pone sobreprotector. Lo fulminé con la mirada y él se hizo el que no se enteró.

- Además… Mira to… todos los… regalos… que tienes – Y vi otra mancha algo negra, sólo que esta no tenía forma, por lo que supuse que era Harry, acompañada de otras manchas de diversos colores, los regalos. ¿Pero qué hacía Harry aquí?

- ¿En serio tengo regalos? – Pregunté impresionada.

- ¡Claro! Sólo que la mitad son míos y la otra de tu amiga – Me dijo Natalie en tono de broma, claro, sin mencionar a Hermione, por lo que supuse que esta le mandó una mirada poco cariñosa.

- No le hagas caso a esta, Ginny, mucha gente se preocupó por ti – Me dijo Hermione, sin mencionar a Natalie, por lo que esta también debe haberle mandado una de esas miradas nada amigables. Depositaron los regalos en mi cama y sentí un peso al instante. ¿Por qué tantos?

- ¿Cuántas horas he estado aquí? – Les pregunté desinteresadamente mientras veía una manchita medio dorada con otros colores, por la forma supe que era una Rana de Chocolate, justo lo que necesitaba, Natalie me habló en un tono desinteresado.

- Nah, no mucho, sólo dos días - ¿Que QUÉ?

- ¿DOS DÍAS? – Me levanté de golpe y abrí los ojos con fuerza, y pude ver claramente el cuarteto de caras impresionadas. ¡Puedo ver! **/\/\ **Y al instantesentí un dolor punzante en la nuca, lo que me obligó a volver a mi posición anterior.

- Sí, estuviste dos días inconsciente – Me explicó Hermione. Wow… Osea que hoy es miércoles… ¡Bien, Ginny! Sólo eso puedes deducir, ¡Por supuesto que es miércoles! Tarada… O tal vez sea martes… Bueno, eso no viene al caso – Y hoy es martes – Creo que conversar con la Libreta no me está haciendo bien, ¡Yo tampoco sé la fecha!... Hablando… ¡Mi Diario!

- Nat, ¿Puedes traerme mi cuaderno? – Natalie me miró extrañada, luego se le iluminó el rostro y dijo un "¡Ah!", claro que en silencio.

- ¿Ese que supuestamente…

- Sí, Nat, ese – Le interrumpí enojada, ¡Claro! Déjame en ridículo, Natalie, frente a Harry, Ron y Hermione, ¡Di que estoy loca e "imaginé" que un Diario me contestaba!

- Ahora vuelvo – Y se fue a mi habitación.

- ¿Qué era eso, Ginny? – Me preguntó Hermione curiosa, aunque sabía que le había molestado ligeramente que mandara a Natalie y no a ella.

- Nah, algo sin importancia, un cuadernito que necesito – Mentí, y dando culto a mis dotes de actriz actué indiferente, y Hermione me creyó, no hace falta decir que Ron también me creyó, ¿Verdad? Vi al trío y me fijé en Harry, ahora que lo pienso a estado algo callado - ¿Pasa algo? – Le pregunté, y pareció salir del trance. Negó con la cabeza sonriente.

- No, nada – Me contestó, aunque yo sabía que mentía, lo conocía demasiado bien para saberlo, pero simplemente le sonreí y no le cuestioné.

- Ginny, ¿Qué hacías en la práctica? No sabías ni donde estar parada – Me reprochó Hermione mientras yo maldecía por dentro. ¡Fue ella la que me obligó a quedarme en la biblioteca!

- Es que… - Balbuceaba, Harry estaba ahí, no podía decir que llegué atrasada - estaba algo… - Piensa, Ginny, piensa - ¡Distraída! Sí, distraída, entonces no escuché nada… – Decía mientras asentía con la cabeza con una sonrisa - Lo siento, Harry – Me disculpé al procesar lo que decía, por lo menos era mejor que llegar tarde. Hermione alzó una ceja.

- Ron me había dicho que llegaste tarde a la práctica – Comencé a toser frenéticamente, ¡¿Qué Hermione no capta indirectas?! Luego fulminé con la mirada a mi hermano, que decía claramente "¡Hocicón!"_(1)_

- De hecho, yo ya sabía que Ginny había llegado tarde – Dijo tranquilamente Harry, ¿Osea que me descubrió? – Pero te veía distraída, ¿En qué pensabas? – Sí, la verdad estaba MUY distraída.

- No lo recuerdo muy bien, ¡Au! – Fingí no recordar nada, mientras me tocaba la nuca, pero ahora que en verdad trato veo que no es fingido, parece que no puedo recordar mucho, simplemente recuerdo una manchita castaña que se movía, y mientras más trataba de recordar el recuerdo se me escapaba entre los dedos y me dolía la nuca. Al final nada es fingido, quedé con la conciencia limpia.

- ¿Estás bien? – Me preguntó Hermione preocupada, mientras Ron encontraba más interesante el paisaje de la ventana.

- Sí, no te preocupes – Le sonreí para tranquilizarla – Es sólo que no puedo recordad nada… Y cada vez que lo intento… ¡Auch! – Me sobé la nuca adolorida - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? – Le pregunté a Hermione…

- Estabas en la práctica de Quidditch y una Bludger te golpeó en la cabeza porque al parecer estabas en Júpiter – Pero me contestó Harry en forma de reproche – Debes tener más cuidado - ¿Escucho bien? ¿Harry se preocupó por mí?... Nah, debe ser porque no podré jugar en el partido de Quidditch de la próxima semana. Simplemente sonreí encogiéndome de hombros. Y luego lo peor que pudiera desear estaba corriendo en dirección a mi camilla.

- ¡Harry! – Gritó una asquerosa morena oriental un poco voluptuosa… ¡Que digo! MUY y ASQUEROSAMENTE voluptuosa oriental con voz chillona. Cho Chang.

- Oh, hola Cho – Le dijo Harry un poco desinteresado. Jejeje, era divertido ver a Harry ignorar a esa idiota.

- Hola, Weasley – Me saludó ella, pero a pesar de usar mi apellido no lo dijo en un tono antipático, sino todo lo contrario, lo dijo amablemente. ¡Como la odio! Y además la odio más porque el odio no es mutuo, por lo que más me enfurece, porque a pesar de que yo la odio con todo mi ser, ella me saluda como si fuera su amiga. ¡ARGH!

- Hola Cho – Ante todo, hay que mantener la calma, además que ella no tenía la culpa de ser una idiota japonesa, coreana, china, lo que fuera.

- Escuché que tuviste un accidente con una Bludger, ¿Todo bien? –

Veamos, una Bludger, una pelota voladora de hierro, me golpeó la nuca y no recuerdo nada de nada de lo que pasó hace dos días. Perdí dos días de mi vida por estar durmiendo cuando debería estar haciendo otras cosas. Al despertar lo primero que veo es a Natalie y a Hermione pelear, sí, es normal, ¡Pero no deberían pelear cuando su amiga está inconciente! Estoy enojada porque olvidé mi Rana de Chocolate y ya no está. Mi hermano encuentra más interesante a un pájaro volando por el cielo azul, lo cual no es novedoso, a su hermana que a estado inconciente dos días. No puedo descargarme con Natalie porque está buscando mi Diario gay, lo que le tomará más o menos dos horas, porque como no estaba yo ahí, que soy un **poquito** más ordenada que Nat, mi habitación debe ser un verdadero basural. Tampoco puedo descargarme con Hermione porque ya está medio enojada por lo del Diario y porque acaba de pelear con Natalie. Después tendré que pedir apuntes de dos días por todo Hogwarts para estudiar y ponerme al día en un solo día, además de todas las tareas que me mandan los días en los que sí asista. Y por si fuera poco, ¡Tú estás parada frente a mí como si yo no te odiara y me tratas amablemente! ¡¿QUEDÓ CLARO QUE **NO** ESTOY BIEN?! **Ò.Ó**

- Por ahora me siento mejor, por lo menos ahora estoy conciente – Le dije tratando de parecer alegre y risueña, aunque por dentro lo único que quería era sacarle las tripas y servírmelas al desayuno, y hablando de desayuno… - ¿Qué hora es?

- Son las once y media – Leyó Harry en su reloj.

- ¿Las once y media? Y es miércoles…

- Martes

- Sí, eso, martes – Le agradecí a Hermione – Ahora mismo tengo Pociones, ¡Pero que suerte tengo! Me perderé una clase de Pociones – Dije alegre mientras ponía mis dos brazos debajo de la nuca satisfecha. Hermione me miró con reproche mientras Harry y Ron se reían dándome la razón.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¡Es martes! Tenía un examen de Pociones, estudié como loca el domingo con Hermione, ¡Todo para nada! Me paré como un rayo directo a la puerta, ¡Que importa que me duela la nuca! ¡Necesito ir! Pero en eso Madame Pomfrey se interpone en mi camino.

- ¿A dónde cree que va, señorita Weasley? – Maldición. Justo lo que necesitaba.

- Eh… Pues yo… - Ayúdame, Hermione… Bien, como Hermione no capta indirectas recurriré a mi capacidad de argumentación y la convenceré – Madame Pomfrey, le suplico, déjeme ir a clase, tengo un examen y…

- Oh, no, no y no, usted necesita descansar aún - ¿Descansar? ¡Dormí dos días seguidos!

- Pero…

- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó? – Oh, rayos, no puedo recordar nada.

- Eh… - Piensa Ginny, piensa… La Bludger, la golpeadora anónima, el Diario… - ¡Auch! – Me toqué instintivamente la nuca y Madame Pomfrey ponía una cara de circunstancias.

- ¿Lo ve, señorita Weasley? No puede recordar nada, tampoco recordará nada en el examen.

- ¡Sí lo haré! Recuerdo absolutamente todo como si lo acabara de leer – Y era cierto, de alguna forma recordaba absolutamente todo.

- ¿Ah sí? A ver, descríbame la Poción de la Paz – Hace un mes hice un pergamino sobre eso toda la madrugada, ¿Cómo no recordarlo?

- En realidad se llama Filtro de la Paz, hay que agregar Polvo de ópalo, remover tres veces en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj, dejar hervir a fuego lento durante siete minutos y luego añadir dos gotas de jarabe de eléboro, calma la ansiedad y alivia el nerviosismo – Dije como si me hubiera tragado un diccionario de Pociones. Madame Pomfrey me miró impresionada.

- Bien, pero aún así no puedo dejarla ir - ¡Maldición!

- Pero…

- Verá, Madame Pomfrey – Intervino Hermione, quien había reemplazado su mirada de reproche a una de orgullo, tal vez se debía a que ahora quería rendir el examen – Ginny estudió tarde y madrugada para ese examen y… Por lo que yo veo está bien - ¡Eso Hermi!

- Lo siento, señorita Granger, pero la señorita Weasley necesita reposo - ¡ARGH! ¡Maldita bola de grasa envejecida! Como la odio en estos momentos – Señorita Weasley – La miré, no sin cierto odio en los ojos – Le ruego que vaya a su cama a descansar, tal vez, sólo tal vez, pueda irse esta tarde.

Sí, claro. Siempre te dice eso y te deja dos meses en una camilla detrás de un biombo. Fui a acostarme a mi cama de mala gana, mientras todos me seguían.

- Bueno, Ginny, nosotros debemos irnos – Se disculpó Hermione, yo sonreí.

- No te preocupes, gracias por venir – La abracé – A ti también hermano, aunque el pájaro te pareció más interesante – Le dije enojada. Pero Ron ni se enteró, siguió mirando a la ventana para ver como el pájaro ponía una pelusa de una bufanda de Ravenclaw en su nido. Sólo bufé resignada, no valía la pena seguir insistiendo – Harry, Cho, gracias también a ustedes por venir a verme.

No sé ni por qué le agradecía a la Chancha esa, aún así por lo menos se dio cuenta de que existía y no tuvo el descaro de comerse a Harry frente a mí. Harry sonrió también contento, ¡Se veía tan lindo/\/\ Luego se despidieron y me quedé sola otra vez. No tenía nada que hacer. Y en eso escucho a Natalie, que supongo que viene con mi Diario, ¿No?

- ¡Ginny! – Me dijo alegre con la mano levantada - ¡Traje tu cuaderno! – Y en su mano izquierda tenía mi Libreta. Pero antes de llegar a mí, Pomfrey se interpuso.

- ¿Qué hace aquí, señorita Roberts? - ¡ARGH! ¡POR QUÉ SIEMPRE ME ARRUINA EL DÍA!

- Eh… Lo que pasa es que Ginny me pidió este cuaderno y…

- Yo se lo entregaré, ahora retírese – Jojojo, imagino la cara de Natalie en este minuto F)

- Pero…

- Ya comenzaron las clases, señorita Roberts - ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Como si a Natalie le importara! xD – Llegará tarde, debe apurarse.

- Eh… Está bien – Y se fue.

- Aquí tiene su cuaderno, señorita Weasley – La bola de grasa añeja me entregó el cuaderno. ¡No me malinterpreten! No tengo nada en contra de Madame Pomfrey, pero la estoy odiando momentáneamente. Miré mi cuaderno, las flores se acercaban y se alejaban. Creo que el Diario gay tiene algo que decir. Lo abrí.

"_¿Y? ¿Cómo está la Bella Durmiente?"_

"¿Cómo sabes tú que…"

"_Recuerda, tú no preguntas" _¡ARGH! Ahora estoy más enojada _"Te estarás preguntando por qué no puedes recordar nada, ¿Cierto?" _Más bien…

"No era eso precisamente, ¿Cómo sabías que tenía práctica? ¿Sabías que me iba a pasar esto?, si lo sabías, ¿Por qué no lo impediste? Y finalmente lo que dijiste, ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?"

"_1, No puedo decirte eso, 2, Sí, lo sabía, el por qué no lo puedo decir, 3, Porque era necesario, 4, Eso te enseñará a no pensar en cosas que no debes en lugares equivocados" _Genial, ahora estoy más confundida que antes.

"¿A qué te refieres con la respuesta 4?"

"_Estabas pensando en mí, ¿No? Siempre que pienses en mí y te golpees la cabeza armarás un caos en tu mente" _¿Que este Diario no podía decir nada claro?

"¿A qué te refieres con caos en mi mente?"

"_Ahora no recuerdas nada del pasado, el presente te es confuso y, por supuesto, no sabes nada del futuro"_

"Muchas gracias, ahora entiendo"

"_De nada"_ ¡ARGH! ¡Me estresa!

"¡Capta el sarcasmo, idiota! ¬¬"

"_Justamente por eso dije de nada" _Grandioso. Recapitulemos. Una Bludger, una pelota voladora de hierro, me golpeó la nuca y no recuerdo nada de nada de lo que pasó hace dos días. Perdí dos días de mi vida por estar durmiendo cuando debería estar haciendo otras cosas. Al despertar lo primero que veo es a Natalie y a Hermione pelear, sí, es normal, ¡Pero no deberían pelear cuando su amiga está inconciente! Estoy enojada porque olvidé mi Rana de Chocolate y ya no está. Mi hermano encuentra más interesante a un pájaro volando por el cielo azul, lo cual no es novedoso, a su hermana que a estado inconciente dos días. No puedo descargarme con Natalie porque está buscando mi Diario gay, lo que le tomará más o menos dos horas, porque como no estaba yo ahí, que soy un **poquito** más ordenada que Nat, mi habitación debe ser un verdadero basural. Tampoco puedo descargarme con Hermione porque ya está medio enojada por lo del Diario y porque acaba de pelear con Natalie. Después tendré que pedir apuntes de dos días por todo Hogwarts para estudiar y ponerme al día en un solo día, además de todas las tareas que me mandan los días en los que sí asista. La maldita Cho Chang vino a hablarme como si yo no la odiara y me trata amablemente, lo que me hace sentir culpable. Y finalmente, ¡Este asqueroso Diario gay me habla cosas sin sentido! ¡ARGH!

"Está bien, cambiemos de tema. ¿Por qué necesitaba golpearme con una Bludger en la cabeza? ¡¿Que no sabes que duele?!"

"_¿Qué prefieres? ¿Que esa Bludger te golpee la cabeza, o que un golpeador de Hufflepuff te golpee la columna con otra Bludger?" _

"¡No exageres! Es casi imposible que me pase eso"

"_Pues iba a pasarte, cariño" _Vaya, me dijo cariño, creo que el Diario por fin a puesto bien su paraguas.

"¿Y tú como sa…"

"_¡Tú no preguntas!" _En resumen, no puedo saber eso.

"¡Por qué tanto misterio! ¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres un extraterrestre que quiere ayudar a una adolescente de dieciséis años y ves el futuro en una de sus maquinitas que el hombre inventará en dos mil años más y por eso sabes lo que me va a pasar?"

"_Vaya que tienes imaginación…" _Y me lo dice a mí… _"Lo único que tienes que aprender de esta experiencia es que no debes tratar de descubrir cosas de mí, no te corresponde. Es más, ni siquiera deberías saber de mí, así que no se lo digas a nadie, ni a Natalie, ni a Hermione, ni a Ron, mucho menos a Harry"_

"¿Por qué mucho menos a Harry?" Es cierto, ¿Qué tiene contra Harry?

"_Suficiente. Necesitas dormir, ¡Adiós!"_

"¡No! ¡Espera!"

"_Qué quieres ahora"_

"Ayer…"

"_Querrás decir hace dos días"_

"Bueno, eso. Hace dos días me dijiste que me hiciera amiga de Harry"

"_Y el caso es que…" _Habla igual que Natalie. Estoy empezando a pensar que es ella la que dice todas estas estupideces y me está jugando una broma.

"¡¿Que cómo lo hago?! Ò.Ó"

"_1, Come chocolate, hace bien, 2, Hay más Ranas de Chocolate debajo de todo el montón de regalos, 3, ¡Encárgate tú de eso! ¿Crees que te diré hasta el diálogo que debes tener?, 4, ¿Algo más?" _

"1, Ya sé que hace bien, 2, ¿Cómo sabes que hay más?, es más, ¡¿Cómo sabes de **mis** regalos?! 3, He intentado durante cinco años y no obtengo buenos resultados, y estas para eso, ¿No? ¡Tienes que ayudarme!, 4, Tal vez después necesite otra cosa, por ahora sólo quiero que me digas como hacerme amiga de Harry"

"_2, No puedo decir eso, 3, Sí, estoy para **ayudarte** a arreglar el desastre que tienes por vida, no para vivirla como si yo fuera tú. En resumen, no puedo decirte hasta lo que te tienes que servir de desayuno a no ser que sea necesario, ¿Entiendes?" _Y yo que al principio pensé que con esto sería más fácil mi vida "_Así es la vida, cariño" _Sí, ya no es el Diario gay… ¡Pero es la Libreta lesbiana! ¡Merlín!

"Como me vuelvas a decir _cariño_ te tiro por el inodoro, y no estoy bromeando"

"_¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! ¡No te alteres! ¡Cálmate!" _Y me dice alterada… _"Y **no** soy una Libreta lesbiana" _Genial. Ahora me lee la mente _"Ni que fuera el Diario malévolo de Tom Riddle para que me tires por el excusado" _¿Có… Cómo sa…

"¡¿Cómo sabes eso?! ¡¿QUIÉN TE LO DIJO?! **¡RESPONDE!**" Escribí alterada, a punto de romper la hoja con la punta de mi pluma. Pero… ¿Por qué no se rompe? Traté de romperlo con la punta de la pluma, pero no le pasaba nada. Incluso tomé una hoja con mis manos y no pude romperla.

"_Ups…" _¿Ups? ¡¿UPS?! ¡QUE ME RESPONDA O JURO QUE **YO** NO RESPONDO! Pero el asqueroso Diario cobarde se cerró como si una fuerte corriente de viento hubiera entrado por la ventana. ¿Cómo sabe del Diario de Tom Riddle? ¡Nadie sabe eso además de…!

No, no creo que Harry sea capaz de una cosa así… Al menos eso yo quiero creer. Pero no, no, él no es capaz de contárselo a alguien, mucho menos crear este Diario para hacerme esta clase de broma…

¿O sí?

**OºOºOºO**

_(1)**Hocicón: **No sé si se usa en otro país esta expresión, pero puede ser reemplazada por "bocón", osea, es alguien que dice cosas que no debería. Aunque preferí esa porque es una palabra grosera, lo que expresaba el enojo de Ginny._

**¡Hola! Bien, hasta aquí llegamos. La verdad es que este capítulo no tiene un final muy motivante, pero es lo que hay por ahora xD.**

**Bueno, les cuento que por ahora estoy teniendo algunas pruebas. Así es, ¡Pruebas la tercera semana de clases! Es horrible, porque estoy entre tareas, pruebas, proyectos, trabajos y demás, ¿Y qué ponen como excusa? El SIMCE. Y con todo esto me es difícil escribir. Pero en esta historia la inspiración fluye. Así que no creo que demore tanto como en mi otra historia. ¡Lo siento! Tengo un bloqueo enorme, y no es agradable escribir obligada, espero me entiendan.**

**Bien, ¡A contestar reviews! Recibí cuatro. Está muy bien. Incluso, no esperaba tanto al principio de esta historia, esperaba incluso uno o dos, pero me sorprendieron. ¡Y que sorpresa! No sé las demás, pero dos son chilenas, ¡Y una de trece años! ¡Igual que yo!:**

**.Gabii.Black.: **La verdad es que tenía muchísimas dudas con respecto a esta historia, incluso pensé en abandonarla, ¿Si no les gusta? ¿Y si la odian? ¿Y si no recibo nada? Pero tu review me ayudó mucho a seguir, porque, por lo que dijiste, fue una buena idea /\/\ Sinceramente, ¡Muchísimas gracias!

**Luna de Potter: **Bueno, para ver la total verdad de este Diario, Libreta, lo-que-sea hay que esperar al final final final, porque será el último párrafo que revele la verdad xD Pero ahora sabemos un poco, conoce a Ginny, sabe de su vida y muchas cosas más. Y bueno, creo que demoré un poco, pero más o menos esto demoraré. ¡Ojalá te guste! ¡Y muchas gracias por tu review!

**Potter-fanática: **Jejejeje F) ¡Esa es la gracia! Que quedaras con la duda, espero que no te haya hecho esperar tanto. ¿Leíste "Menuda Muerte"? ¡Me alegra saber eso! xD Jejeje, a mí también me gusta mirar perfiles por ocio, y mejor que hayas entrado, ¡Me encontré a una chilena en este mar de españoles! xD Y me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado mis historias, ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Juu: **Jajaja, no te preocupes, no la critico, incluso la entiendo, pero siempre hay que ver las dos caras de la moneda. Incluso, en este capítulo hablé mejor de ella por lo que dijiste en tu review xD Pensé que quedaron con la impresión de que no me gusta Hermione, pero no, ¡Al contrario! Me gusta mucho. Y sí, son los pensamientos de Ginny, pero más que los pensamientos de Ginny es Ginny en sí misma, osea que es ella la que cuenta esta historia. Espero que te guste este cap. ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Bien, son todos. Espero que les guste, y que también les guste lo demás, pronto verán el rumbo que tomará la historia. Por ahora, simplemente disfruten (O eso quiero creer) xD**

**Muy bien, espero que estén bien, ¡Cuídense mucho! **

**Aioz!**

**Y para ayudar a Yellowfairy Companies te sugiero que sigas la flecha!**

**..¡..**

**..¡..**

**..¡..**

'**\/'**


	3. Escándalo de Papel

**¡Hola a todos¿Cómo están? Aquí está el tercer capítulo de esta historia. No le está yendo tan mal como me esperaba, lo cual me alegra bastante, ojalá les esté gustando, y si algo no les gusta o quisieran decirme algún detalle, teoría o sugerencia, simplemente díganmelo sin miramientos ni arrepentimiento. Por lo que he leído en los reviews no está mal, y espero que les guste aún más lo que viene aquí.**

**OoOoOoO**

**El Diario Consejero**

por yellowfairy

**Capítulo 3: "Escándalo de Papel"**

Ese pensamiento me rondaba en la mente hace días. En clases, en el desayuno, en el almuerzo, en las tardes, en las noches… ¡Hasta tomando sopa se me venía a la mente esa idea! Era horrible.

¿Qué tal si Harry era el que estaba detrás de todo esto ¡Claro! Eso explicaría el por qué estaba tan callado cuando le pedí el Diario a Natalie en la enfermería. También el por qué el Diario sabe del Diario de Tom Riddle, mejor conocido como Voldie-Pooh. La cosa es que tengo muchas dudas. Lo más probable es que sea Harry, pero lo creo incapaz de hacer eso ¿O será lo que yo quiero creer? No lo sé. Yo creo que Harry sabe lo molesto que es que alguien sepa todo de ti, lo sabe de buena mano, y no creo que él le haga algo así a alguien más, pero tengo mis dudas.

Aunque también he pensado que podría ser Ron. Después de todo, él también fue con Harry a sacarme de esa asquerosa cámara llena de gusarajos, y aunque no me haya visto, supongo que Harry alguna vez le contó todo lo que pasó allí. Y a él sí que lo creo capaz de hacer esto, porque es un idiota insensible, lo haría con gusto para saber todo de mi vida, mis secretos, lo que siento por Harry, mis peleas con Natalie, si me gusta un chico, etcétera. Pero ¿Cómo inventó este Diario? Eso no me lo explico, él no tiene la inteligencia como para que se le haya ocurrido esto, y no conozco a nadie tan inteligente y sea su amigo,

Bueno, si conozco a alguien. Hermione, pero ella sí que sería incapaz. ¡Es mi amiga! No puedo desconfiar de ella. Ella se habría opuesto rotundamente a hacerme esto, además de que no le sería de utilidad¿Para qué? Yo le cuento todo, sólo basta que me pregunte, por eso mucho menos puedo pensar que ella sola está detrás de todo esto, no puedo desconfiar de ella.

Y tampoco de Natalie, a ella tampoco le sirve. Si me pregunta, yo le contesto, además que tampoco creo que haya ayudado a mi hermano. Sí, sé que a veces es maldadosa y todo eso, pero ella también es mi amiga y no me traicionaría de esa forma, no le ayudaría a mi hermano.

Osea que sólo tengo dos opciones, o es Harry o es Ron… O peor ¿Y si son los dos?

¡Claro! Por supuesto que tiene sentido. Ron es la mente maestra y Harry lo ayudó, él creó la mayor parte del Diario y también se comunica conmigo ¡Como no lo pensé antes!

Aunque creo que me estoy dando demasiadas vueltas. Por otro lado, dejé de hablar con el Diario después de lo ocurrido, por si un loco y entrometido adolescente de 16 años estaba detrás de esto. No volveré a decirle nada, a veces quiere hablarme, las flores empiezan a acercarse, pero lo más raro es que lo abro y no hay nada escrito, como si esperara a que yo empezara la conversación. Pero no le diré nada, hay alguien que le dice cosas y me espía, y por supuesto, hay alguien detrás de ese Diario, y no le daré más información. Sabía que era una mala idea desde el principio.

- ¡Ginny! – Me gritó Hermione, al parecer por tercera vez en cinco segundos. Yo di un pequeño saltito por el susto y luego la miré – No has comido nada ¿Estás bien?

- Sí ¿Por qué habría de estar mal?

- Porque no has comido nada – La miré enojada – No es que seas una tragona como Ron ni nada parecido – Lo miró con reproche, Ron la miró, con media pierna de pollo fuera de su boca y con la mirada extrañada. Luego volvió a su tarea de engullírselo todo como si nada hubiera pasado mientras Hermione daba un suspiro – Bueno, el punto es que siempre comes y la gente enferma no come – Se explicó naturalmente.

- Nah, no me pasa nada, sólo pensaba.

- ¿Pero que piensas tanto? Algo te pasa – Luego me miró, y una sonrisa se comenzó a formar en su rostro.

- ¡¿Qué cosas están pasando por esa mente desquiciada?! – Le pregunté asustada.

– Ya, dímelo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Cómo se llama.

- ¿Quién?

- El chico.

- ¿Qué chico?

- Por favor Ginny, yo sé que algo o mejor dicho **alguien** debe estar rondando por esa cabecita – Me golpeó con un puño suavemente. ¿Que me gusta un chico¡Es lo más idiota que he escuchado!… Aunque es un buen distractor, me gusta, porque por nada del mundo debo decirle lo del Diario… A no ser que…

- Oye, Hermione ¿No has visto que Ron actúe algo… extraño? – Si se lo preguntaba hipotéticamente hablando tal vez respondiera a la pregunta que tanto me incomodaba.

- ¿Más de lo normal? – Yo asentí – Mm… No, no lo creo.

- ¿No? - ¿En serio mi hermano no estaba detrás de esto?

- No ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Hora de desviar la conversación…

- ¿Y Harry? – … Al candidato número dos.

- No – Contestó ella simplemente - ¿Por qué te preocupan tanto esos dos? Digo ¿Para qué quieres saber como están actuando?

- Em… No, para nada, no es nada, simplemente – Sí, sé que es lo más estúpido que pude haber dicho, pero se me habían agotado las ideas. Hermione arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien?

- ¡Claro! – Le dije sonriente para aparentar.

- ¿No será por Harry que estás así? - ¡Argh! Como odio a Hermione a veces. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que acertar en todo?

- ¿Por Harry? – Me hice la desentendida.

- Sí, por… Harry – Siguió ella con cara de razones obvias, osea, abriendo los ojos y levantando las cejas.

- Nah, no es por él ¡En serio! Estoy bien – Tragué una cucharada apurada – Ahora, si me disculpas, debo ir a clases – Me despedí, tomé mis cosas y me fui.

Merlín, odio cuando Hermione comienza con sus preguntas, es demasiado observadora, debo actuar más. Sino pronto acabará averiguando todo, debo evitarla.

Bien ¿Qué tengo hasta ahora? Que tal vez Harry y Ron no sean los culpables después de todo. Osea, Hermione siempre anda detrás de esos dos, además que, como dije antes, es muy observadora, y se daría cuenta si alguno de esos dos anda metido en algo extraño. Pero aún sigo con la duda. Lo mejor será ponerles un ojo encima yo misma.

Pero necesito un plan, un ayudante, una excusa y una cuartada. Con eso puedo lograr mi cometido. Necesito un plan para desenmascarar a los bromistas detrás de todo esto, un ayudante para algunos casos de emergencia que pueden aparecer, una excusa por si me descubren con las manos en la masa y una cuartada por si me encaran y me consideran culpable. Antes del plan, necesito pruebas, los vigilaré día y noche, en la mañana, mediodía, tarde, noche, madrugada, atardecer, amanecer, alba, lo que sea. Sí, eso, luego le pediré a Hermione, que será mi ayudante, que vigile a Harry y Ron por mí cuando yo no pueda, claro que no le debo decir nada del Diario, simplemente le diré algo tonto pero creíble ya que ella es muy inteligente. Una excusa creíble es muy difícil de crear cuando te pillan espiando a alguien, por lo que tendré que idear una excusa sumamente real y a la vez ficticia, lo que no suena nada sencillo. Y por último, la cuartada, eso era lo más fácil, si se trataba de algo en clases, no lo hice yo por lo mismo, estaba en clases, y si es otra cosa digo que estaba ocupada haciendo deberes cuando en realidad los hice con Natalie. Simple.

Tal vez debería comenzar ahora. Después de todo, nada pierdo. Pero antes de voltearme Natalie venía corriendo hacia mí, me agarró el brazo y por poco no me caigo al verme arrastrada violentamente.

- ¡Natalie¿Qué pasa?

- Seré la mayor vaga de todos los tiempos, pero no quiero quitarle puntos a mi casa llegando tarde a una clase con Binns – Genial, Binns me arruina el día ¡¿Cómo quieren que vigile a esos dos si ando de clase en clase?!

No dije nada más y corrí junto a ella, llegamos justo a tiempo, nos sentamos y justo en ese instante llegó Binns, silenciando a la clase entera a su paso.

Y por lo que se imaginarán, luego vino una aburrida clase con Binns, a la cual yo no le presté atención. Binns era lo más aburrido y monótono del mundo, a nadie le importaba lo que decía, a excepción de Hermione, y por supuesto, a la pareja de traga-libros cerebritos McGowen-Adams. Merlín, estoy muy aburrida.

Y de repente escucho un sonido muy curioso. Suena como… Aspas, aspas que giran, más cerca, luego se van… ¿No será que…

Abrí mi bolso y ahí estaba, el Diario. Estaba vibrando fuertemente y las flores giraban como si quisieran escaparse de la tapa. ¿Qué quería ahora? Lo abrí, y como era costumbre, no había nada escrito. Lo cerré con indiferencia, pero la Libreta comenzó a vibrar aún más fuerte, la abrí otra vez, dispuesta a reclamarle.

"_¿Ginny?" _¡No¡El conejo de Pascua!

"Estoy en clase, adiós" Y cerré el libro sin más, pero se abrió como si una fuerte corriente de viento hubiera entrado, igual que antes.

"_¿Por qué no me has escrito?"_

"…"

"_¿…¿Qué significa eso?"_

"Estoy tratando de ignorarte"

"_¡Pues no me ignores! Tengo que ayudarte con ese enorme enredo al que llamas vida y no me hablas hace días"_

"Pues… Tal vez me di cuenta de que no te necesito" Como si fuera cierto…

"_Como si fuera cierto…" _¡Hey! Ese es **mi** chiste _"No te creo, tu vida no es más que millones de enredados pensamientos adolescentes, así que necesitas mi ayuda"_

"No la necesito"

"_Sí, como no"_

"Pues sí, tal como lo oyes-

"_Como lo lees, querrás decir"_

"¡Eso no viene al caso! Pues me di cuenta de que no te necesito, así que adiós"

"_Ginny, no sabes lo que dices"_

"…"

"_¡Ginny!"_

"…"

"_Ginny, no quiero hacer lo que haré" _

"¡Entonces no lo hagas, tarada!"

- ¿Qué haces, Ginny? – Me preguntó de repente Natalie, al parecer dije "tarada" en voz alta. Cerré el Diario rápidamente y lo oculté, pero no creo que le haya pasado desapercibido.

- Eh… ¡Nada! – Le contesté yo inocentemente, Natalie se volteó con cara extrañada, debe estar pensando que soy un fenómeno. Justo ahí el Diario se volvió a abrir por arte de Magia.

"_Mi paciencia se está acabando, te lo advierto"_

"¡Oh, Merlín¡Pero que susto!"

"_Ginny, sólo quiero ayudarte ¡No quiero pelear con una adolescente de quince años!"_

"¿Y eso a mí que me importa?"

"_¡Debería importarte!"_

"¡Pues no me importa lo que quiera y no quiera hacer un asqueroso Diario gay que le perturba la mente a una adolescente de quince años!"

"_¿Por qué no quieres entender¡No quiero hacerte daño¡Tú misma lo dijiste¡Soy sólo un Diario!"_

"Pues al parecer no eres un Diario con buenas intenciones"

"_Pues no juzgues a un libro por su portada"_

"¡Bien dicho! Tu portada es muy bonita, pero por dentro no lo eres"

"_¿Por qué eres tan terca?"_

"Tal vez sea de familia… ¿Y eso a ti que te importa? No te hablaré más"

"_Seguiré insistiendo"_

"Te ignoraré"

"_No podrás ignorar lo que haré, y créeme que no quiero hacerlo"_

"Ya te dije¡No lo hagas, IDIOTA!"

"_¡SE ACABÓ!" _

"No sabes el miedo que tengo"

"_¡Pues lo tendrás!"_

"¡No me asustes así, por favor!"

"_¿Ah sí? Mira la parte inferior del papel" _Miré y vi algo escrito. A ver… Dice… Ginny Weasley… ¿Tiene mi nombre¡Pero si yo nunca le he puesto mi nombre! Miré el resto de las hojas, todas, sin excepción, tenían mi nombre escrito en la esquina inferior derecha, pero no le di importancia, incluso, ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué tiene eso de intimidante?_"¡Te escribo en el castigo!"_ ¡¿Que qué?! _"¡Ah! Y otra cosa, no olvides que nadie debe saber de mi existencia"_

Una hoja se salió por si sola del Diario como si tuviera vida, se dobló, se convirtió en avión y voló hacia Binns. ¿Y qué? Lo va a atravesar y él no se dará cuenta ¡Ni siquiera se da cuenta de que está muerto! El avión voló hacia adelante, pero no hacia Binns, sino que aterrizó en su escritorio. ¡Ja JA! Que importa, como Binns es un fantasma no podrá desdoblarlo.

- ¿Quién tiró eso? – Bueno, al parecer sí vio el avión, pero no hay forma que sepa quien lo lanzó porque no lo puede desdoblar.

Y con la cara más espantada que alguna vez haya puesto vi como el avión de papel se desdoblaba solo, tenía un dibujo, algo escrito, y por supuesto, mi nombre en la parte inferior. Binns se agachó para ver mejor el papel.

- ¡¿Quién hizo esto?! – Preguntó luego con furia, yo me quedé estática, y al ver como todos negaban con la cabeza, yo, por supuesto, yo seguí la corriente. Ni siquiera sé que era lo que causaba tanto alboroto – Tú – Me señaló, yo palidecí – Señorita Weasley, venga a mostrarlo para que alguien lo reconozca – Yo me paré asustada y corrí al escritorio, levanté el pergamino y lo mostré, sin mirarlo por supuesto. Todos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas (Excepto McGowen y Adams, claro está), y yo no entendía que causaba tanta gracia. Con cara extrañada, di vuelta el pergamino para mirarlo, y yo tampoco pude reprimir la risa. En el papel había un enorme título que decía "Binns, la morsa" y abajo había un dibujo de Binns con bigote, gordo, con aletas y de su boca sólo salían "Blah, blah, blah", mientras aleteaba con sus aletas y movía la boca con frenesí. Binns me miró enojado al ver que yo también me reía, por lo que callé de inmediato y los demás me siguieron. Luego el papel comenzó a reproducir sonidos, se escuchaban aletazos, mientras comenzaba a decir "Blah, blah, blah, soy el profesor Binns, blah, blah, blah, y me gusta comer pescado, blah, blah, blah, pero no puedo porque estoy muerto, blah, blah, blah, pero soy tan tonto que no lo noto, blah, blah, blah" Y unas nuevas carcajadas comenzaron a escucharse. Luego se puso detrás de mí, y al ver mi nombre en el pergamino, prueba de que "yo lo había hecho", lo cual no es verdad, lo tapé con el pulgar derecho, pero él lo notó.

- ¿Qué está escrito ahí? – Me preguntó señalado mi pulgar, yo me mordí el labio por el nerviosismo – Señorita Weasley – Continuó, por lo que me vi obligada a sacar mi pulgar. Él se asomó, yo cerré los ojos con fuerza – Señorita Weasley, acompáñeme a la oficina de la profesora McGonagall, por favor.

- ¿Pero qué hice? – Reclamé haciéndome la inocente. ¡Pero sí es cierto¡Yo no hice nada!

- Ese pergamino lleva su nombre.

- Pues otra persona lo escribió para inculparme – Traté de defenderme, si ya te caíste al río, al menos agárrate del puente.

- Pero esa es **su** caligrafía – Merlín, era cierto, esa letra era igual a la mía – Acompáñeme, por favor.

Pero ¡NO¡La cosa no terminaba ahí! Millones de papeles se desprendieron del Diario que estaba en mi puesto y comenzaron a volar por toda la Sala. Algunos tomaron forma de boca y comenzaron a cantar de forma burlona "¡Binns es una morsa!" o a imitar lo que a conversar entre ellos como si fueran Binns, sólo que con una voz burlona y chillona. Otros tenían más dibujos de Binns ridiculizándolo y diciendo estupideces como el anterior, Binns la aspiradora, Binns el elefante, Binns el idiota, y otros millones de Binns que podrían hacer. Y por supuesto, como todas las hojas venían del Diario, todas y cada una de ellas tenían mi nombre en la esquina inferior derecha.

Millones de risas, risas estridentes, risas ruidosas, risas huecas, risas gangosas, risas feas, risas gruesas, risas chillonas, acompañadas de los gritos de Binns. Los papeles, los papeles gritaban, se reían, hablaban, aleteaban, volaban. ¡No lo soporto!

- ¡Basta! – Les grité a un par de papeles que conversaban a mi lado, al parecer ambos se voltearon a mirarme callados, pero luego de un rato me ignoraron y siguieron con sus estúpidas bromas - ¡Deténganse! – Gritaba a todo el mundo para que se callara, tenía los oídos tapados, me ardían por todo el ruido que había.

Miraba a mi alrededor asustada, muchas caras sonrientes aún reían a carcajadas, estaban por todos lados, a donde mirara había gente riéndose de alguna estupidez, miraba a otro lado y estaban los papeles también riéndose, era una pesadilla. No podía escapar de ese sonido tan enfermizo, no había donde huir de esas risotadas absurdas ni esos gritos dañinos para mis oídos. Los escuchaba en mi cabeza, resonando una y otra vez. Los papeles volaban en distintas direcciones, quería destrozarlos uno a uno para que se callaran y me dejaran en paz.

- ¡Basta, dije! – Grité otra vez tratando de callarlos, pero no podía, era en vano. Los papeles me miraban y me ignoraban, y los demás no me tomaban en cuenta. Era demasiado, tenía mis dientes apretados, era suficiente.

**- ¡YA BASTA!**

**¡Ya Basta!**

¡YA BASTA!

¡Ya basta!

Ya basta

Resonaba en la sala.

Eso terminó por callarlos a todos, mientras que mi garganta aún estaba adolorida por aquél grito enorme que había dado. Todos me miraban con caras asustadas, incluyendo a los papeles y al profesor Binns, mientras yo estaba echa una furia. Los papeles comenzaron a protestar.

- Calma.

- No es para tanto.

- **¡Silencio! **– Grité haciéndolos callar - **¡Lárguense de aquí, AHORA!**

Y los papeles cayeron al suelo, convirtiéndose en papeles comunes y corrientes, todo lo que estaba escrito en ellos se borró por arte de Magia, sólo quedó escrito "Ginny Weasley" en la esquina inferior derecha de cada uno de los papeles.

- Ahora sí, vamos – Y sola caminé a la puerta, porque Binns se quedó mirándome - ¡¿Qué espera?! – Le pregunté enojada, Binns se me adelantó y se dirigió a la puerta porque yo no podía pasar por la pizarra. Todos me miraban asombrados, y al sentir cada una de sus miradas sobre mis hombros los miré con una mirada asesina, y cada uno volvió a lo suyo.

**O•O•O**

Hola¿Cómo están? Pues la verdad no me importa porque yo estoy mal. ¿Por qué? Pues pienso que no es necesario decir la razón ya que conocen esa parte de la historia, pero creo que están un poco atrasados. Bien, les contaré lo que pasó:

•·•·•

Después de salir de la sala de Historia de la Magia caminé por el pasillo, subimos por la escalera de mármol, y tras el vestíbulo estaba, el despacho de McGonagall. Cuando llegamos al despacho, Binns se puso a reclamar como idiota y a inventar casi una telenovela de lo que había pasado. Que yo era una atrevida, que no sé nada de animales, que no pongo atención en clase, que dibujo mal, que soy una gritona y muchas otras cosas sin sentido que no tenían nada que ver con la realidad y ni siquiera tenían importancia¿Qué importa que no sepa que las morsas viven en agua fría? Bueno, no sé si sea verdad, ya que este está más loco que quien sabe quien. Bueno, el punto es que McGonagall le dijo a Binns que fuera a hacer su clase y que quería hablar conmigo. Ahí fue cuando comencé a sudar frío, sabía que me esperaba un castigo.

- Bien, señorita Weasley, explíqueme, con honestidad, lo que pasó – Esto no iba a ser nada sencillo.

- Bien… Verá, profesora McGonagall… Emm…

- ¿Sí? – Y es que¿Cómo explicarle a McGonagall que tengo un Diario gay que se enojó y me metió en este lío haciendo un dibujo de Binns, la morsa y mandando un montón de papeles a volar y burlarse de Binns?

- La verdad… - **_"¡Ah! Y otra cosa, no olvides que nadie puede saber de mi existencia"_**¿Eso incluía a McGonagall?

- ¿Qué pasa, señorita Weasley? – Tomé una enorme bocanada de aire.

- Yolohice – Le dije lo más rápido que pude, cabizbaja, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las manos apretadas.

- ¿Perdón? - ¿Estaba sorda o qué?

- Yo-lo-hice – Murmuré lentamente, sabiendo que luego me iba a arrepentir por esto – Estaba aburrida, me quitaron el papel, lo hicieron avión y lo lanzaron, nunca tuve esa intención – Seguí aún cabizbaja y haciendo un esfuerzo para que mi voz sonara a lamento – Pero admito que yo hice el dibujo.

- Bien, señorita Weasley, creo que debo admirar su valor por admitir su error y disculparse, supongo que debo sentirme orgullosa de que pertenezca a mi Casa – Yo asentí, aún cabizbaja, la verdad es que yo también estaba feliz por eso, no esperaba que McGonagall me halagara de esa forma – Pero…

- Lo sé, debo tener un castigo – Continué yo, sabiendo lo que me esperaba. Hubo un silencio, supongo que McGonagall asintió.

- ¿Pero quién le quitó el papel? Quisiera saber… - Merlín¿Qué debía hacer? Bueno, aunque tuviera el nombre… La verdad yo no diría quien lo hizo, sería algo… Sucio… y cobarde - ¿No lo sabe? – Dijo ella ante mi silencio – Yo creo que lo sabe, debe haber visto quien fue – Sí, eso también pensaba yo, osea, en caso de que alguien me lo hubiera quitado lo hubiera visto.

- Si me disculpa, profesora… No creo que yo deba decirle el nombre.

- Pero debe decírmelo, merece un castigo – Siguió ella. Yo estaba en un gran aprieto, tenía dos opciones. Uno, decirle a McGonagall que alguien me quitó el papel cuando en verdad, nadie lo hizo, eso **sí** sería sucio y cobarde. Y dos, negarme a decirle el nombre.

- Lo siento, pero creo que no soy quien para acusar a alguien cuando yo también hice algo malo – Y esto lo dije en serio, supongamos que podía decirle a McGonagall lo del Diario, no podría echarle la culpa y acusarlo, yo también la había hecho enfadar, entonces al final de cuentas fue mi culpa.

- Bueno, señorita Weasley, admito que eso es muy noble de su parte, pero debo ponerle un castigo – Yo asentí cabizbaja – Deberá…

•·•·•

- **¡¡¡LIMPIAR TODA LA SALA DE TROFEOS Y LA BIBLIOTECA ADEMÁS DE ORDENAR LOS MIL QUINIENTOS LIBROS QUE HAY!!!**- Grité ahora tirando la cubeta con agua y jabón al suelo con rabia.

Sí, ese era mi castigo, debía limpiar cada uno de los trofeos que han obtenido los alumnos de Hogwarts a lo largo de su existencia y limpiar también la Biblioteca, además de servir de sirvienta a la bibliotecaria y ordenar todos los libros que los alumnos sacaran alfabéticamente y ver que nadie le hiciera nada a los libros, si veía a alguien a punto de dañarlos yo debía amenazarlos, como si la amenaza del libro no fuera intimidante, y como si nadie supiera que si alguien raya el libro, incluyendo al Director, este te golpeará él mismo. Y por si fuera poco, también tenía que revisar durante una hora diaria, después de que cerraran, que todos los otros libros estuvieran en buen estado, limpios y ordenados alfabéticamente, osea que recién a las nueve podía irme a mi Sala Común, y no podría estudiar ni hacer deberes porque tendría unos hermosos ojos hinchados.

- Como si Madame Pince no los cuidara como si fueran sus hijos – Murmuré enfadada.

Ahora mismo estoy en la Sala de Trofeos, no me pregunten lo que estoy haciendo aquí porque ya lo dejé claro. ¿Cuantos trofeos creen que hay en esta estúpida sala? Pues multiplíquenlo por cincuenta y se acercarán a la realidad. Además que no son sólo los trofeos, sino las paredes, el techo y el suelo, si es posible. Y ahora que saben la historia ¿Qué opinan? Tengo razones para estar enojada, y MUY enojada. Ese Diario asqueroso me metió en esto, y si no estuviera aquí limpiando un montón de ollas fundidas y sucias cuando debería estar divirtiéndome con Hermione o con Natalie ya abría sacado una tijera muggle y lo hubiera cortado pedacito por pedacito hasta cansarme. Y lo peor es que no a parado de hablarme, más bien, el librito ese comienza a vibrar tan fuerte que TODO el bolso con mis cosas comienza a vibrar, y el sonido de las flores girando más fuerte no me deja cumplir con mi castigo tranquilamente. He ido a ver lo que quiere por lo menos unas once veces, pero igual que antes, cuando lo abro no hay absolutamente nada. Me está hartando.

¡Y adivinen qué! Comenzó a vibrar otra vez.

Me levanté, abrí mi bolso y abrí el Diario por costumbre, era la duodécima vez que hacía eso. Y con expresión de alivio vi lo que al fin el Diario se dignó a escribir.

"_¿Cómo te va en el castigo?"_ Muy bien, gracias… ¡OBVIO QUE MAL! Casi podía oír una voz femenina y burlona que me hablaba desde esas asquerosas hojas con mi nombre en la esquina inferior derecha en cada una de ellas.

"Como crees" Le respondí yo cansada, como si lo dijera en un tono monótono y aburrido.

"_Por algo lo pregunto¿No lo crees?"_

"No, no lo creo, porque como has adivinado que tenía práctica de Quidditch, que tuve en mis manos al 'Diario malévolo de Tom Riddle', que hice trampa en el trabajo de DCAO y que iba a tener un castigo, bien podrías adivinar que estoy de lo peor" Escribí furiosa, aunque mi mensaje no lo demostrara.

"_Sí, creo que tienes razón, pero hay que tener un poco de consideración con el prójimo, por eso pregunto como estás"_

"¿Consideración¡¿CONSIDERACIÓN¡¿ME DICES ESO DESPUÉS DE LO QUE HICISTE?!" Le escribí, ahora sí furiosa.

"_¿Qué hice?"_

"¡¿HACER MILONES DE DIBUJOS DE BINNS, LA MORSA TE PARECE POCO?!"

"_Para que veas que cuando digo que me enojo hablo en serio"_

"Pues no hacía falta que fueras tan drástica"

"_Así aprendes de una vez por todas que debo ayudarte y no te quiero hacer daño"_

"Adivina que, ya me hiciste daño al hacer que me castigaran"

"_¡Merlín¡Discúlpame! Pero que daño tan grande te he hecho"_

"¡Lo digo en serio, basura reciclada!"

"_Tú también me insultaste, y no creas que por ser un Diario no tengo sentimientos" _Genial, lo que faltaba, además de ser un Diario gay, que no sabe ver la hora y antisocial, es sentimental.

"Pues te lo mereces, ya me has causado varios problemas"

"_Y puedo seguir causándotelos si quisiera"_

"Entonces te tiraré por el excusado y hasta ahí llegó tu venganza"

"_¡Yo no quiero venganza! Sólo quiero que entiendas que no tengo malas intenciones para contigo"_

"No lo parece"

"_¡Si tuviera malas intenciones ya te habría hecho cosas mucho peores!"_

"¡Entonces que quieres¡Que hago para que me dejes en paz!"

"_No te dejaré en paz porque quiero ayudarte¡Y sácate de la cabeza que soy Harry, Ron o cualquier loco y entrometido adolescente disfrazado de Diario!" _Merlín, este Diario a veces me asustaba, usaba exactamente las mismas palabras que yo uso para decir lo que pienso.

"¡¿Entonces quien eres?!"

"_Ginny, entiende que no puedo decirte nada. ¡Sería un desastre! Simplemente déjame ayudarte, no quiero hacerte daño, sería como hacerme daño a mí o peor, lo último que querría es hacerte daño" _¿Qué quería decir con eso¿Qué era como dañarlo a él/ella¡Hasta parecía una confesión amorosa¿No que era mujer? Ahora sí que estoy pensando seriamente que es una Libreta lesbiana. Pero, no sé porque, pero… Le creo.

"… Está bien, no sé por qué, pero te creo" Y al escribir eso puedo jurar que sentí como si el Diario diera un pequeño saltito de felicidad.

"_¡Bien! Incluso, ahora mismo voy a ayudarte"_

"¿Ayudarme a qué?"

"_¡En tus castigos¿En qué más?" _Y como antes, millones de hojas salieron del Diario, pero esta vez no se transformaron en bocas, sino que se empaparon de agua y jabón y comenzaron a limpiar lo que faltaba. Yo miraba como limpiaban maravillada. ¡No demoraría más de cinco minutos!

"¡Gracias!" Escribí sinceramente. Sí que me había ayudado, y se me borró ligeramente la sonrisa del rostro. La verdad había sido muy mala con ella, sólo quería ayudarme, y yo la insulté y desconfié. "Y perdóname por lo de antes, de veras lo siento"

"_No te preocupes, no fue nada. Y no agradezcas, después de todo estoy para ayudarte, sin mencionar que estás metida en esto por mi culpa"_ Eso me calmó un poco. _"¡Ah! Y otra cosa, te diré algo muy útil"_

"¿Qué cosa?"

"_Es para librarte del castigo en la Biblioteca, eso de una hora diaria, y conseguirte uno más simple"_

"¿En serio me lo puedo quitar de encima?"

"_Por supuesto. Bien, esto es lo que harás…"_

**O•O•O**

Iba contenta subiendo al quinto piso para ir a la Biblioteca. Limpiar los trofeos fue muy sencillo, gracias al Diario. Cuando llegué a la Biblioteca Madame Pince me estaba esperando.

- Recuerda que debes vigilar a cada uno de los alumnos, pero sin que ellos se den cuenta de que los estás vigilando, ya que sino se esconderán y rallarán los libros cuando no te des cuenta.

Como si todos vinieran a la Biblioteca **especialmente** a rayar libros. Ese buitre desnutrido está loco. ¡Merlín, todos en Hogwarts están locos! Primero Trelawney, luego Binns y ahora Pince. ¡Oh! Hice un verso **/\/\**… Bueno, eso no viene al caso. Me pasé toda la tarde revisando si algún "estudiante repugnante" estaba "Faltándole el respeto" al libro que estaban ocupando, tuve que advertirles a más de tres alumnos que por su propio bien no le hicieran nada al libro. Luego dieron las ocho, ahora iba a ver si el Diario decía la verdad.

- Ya puede retirarse, Señorita Weasley – Madame Pince ya había echado a todos de la Biblioteca, y al ver que yo no hacía lo mismo quedó mirándome extrañada.

- ¿Cómo dice? – Me volteé y la miré inocentemente.

- Que ya ha cumplido con su castigo.

- Oh, no, Madame Pince, aún no – Continué hablándole en forma ridícula – Me falta la segunda parte del castigo.

- ¿Segunda parte? – Me preguntó ella extrañada – Yo no he sido informada.

- Pero claro que hay segunda parte – Continué – Debo quedarme hasta las nueve a cumplir mi otro castigo – Desvié la mirada negando con la cabeza – No sé para qué me dan ese castigo – La miré otra vez tratando de parecer respetuosa – si usted cuida de forma admirable sus libros – La halagué pareciendo realmente admirada – pero me pidieron que los revisara para que todo estuviera en orden. No sé por qué me han pedido eso teniendo a una bibliotecaria tan eficiente como usted – No sé que color tomó la cara de Pince, era púrpura ¿O verde?, tal vez naranja ¡O gris! Podía ser cualquiera, el punto es que estaba realmente enojada.

- ¡Esto es un insulto! No necesito que nadie revise mi trabajo. Venga conmigo, ahora – Yo asentí y la seguí, pero antes me volteé y tomé mi bolso, sabiendo que no volvería, mientras una sonrisa malévola comenzaba a formarse en mi rostro.

**O•O•O**

Hola ¿Cómo están? Pues ahora si que realmente no me interesa porque estoy peor ¿Por qué? La razón la sabrán después de que les cuente lo que aún no saben:

•·•·•

Fuimos al despacho de McGonagall, yo, muy contenta, y Pince, a punto de echar fuego por sus ojos. Cuando llegamos se armó la grande.

- Quiero que me explique, profesora McGonagall, el por qué le ha dado de castigo a esta alumna que revise mi desempeño como bibliotecaria – Me apuntaba con su plumero a cada instante, por lo que yo ponía una cara extrañada, que luego era reemplazada por una de malicia.

- Oh, no, Madame Pince, está malinterpretando las cosas – Le dijo McGonagall tranquilamente¡Pero que divertido iba a ser esto!, pensé yo.

- Es una falta de respeto¿Acaso creen que descuido a mis preciados libros? – Siguió Pince sin ni siquiera inmutarse de lo que había dicho McGonagall.

- No, por supuesto que no…

- Entonces, explíqueme.

- Bueno… Simplemente no encontré otro castigo.

- ¡Pues búsquelo! No permitiré que nadie revise mi Biblioteca.

- Era sólo para castigarla.

- ¡Existen otras formas de castigar a los alumnos!

- ¡Pero le sería de gran ayuda que la Señorita Weasley revisara la biblioteca! – McGonagall se puso de pie, ya estaba comenzando a despeinarse, y sus labios estaban peligrosamente finos. Yo estaba más que divertida mirando la escena ¿Quién lo diría? Madame Pince v/s McGonagall ¡Deseé tener una cámara muggle para grabarlo! Si lo hubiera hecho habría obtenido grandes ganancias.

- ¡Pues no necesito ayuda¡Déle otro castigo a la Señorita Weasley, yo estoy muy bien! – Y se retiró enojada, yo levanté las cejas sonriendo de lado mientras me giraba lentamente a McGonagall.

- Creo que lo tomó **mal** – Dije asintiendo como si estuviera diciéndomelo a mi misma, pero suficientemente alto para que McGonagall lo escuchara.

- Bueno, debo darle otro castigo – McGonagall se sentó otra vez un poco más calmada – Veo que no le fue problema limpiar la Sala de Trofeos, estaba reluciente.

- Hice lo mejor que pude – Mentí, haciéndome la cohibida.

- Bien, si se le da bien limpiar, creo que le daré algo similar – Comencé a ponerme pálida – Esto será más fácil, no se preocupe, en compensación por este malentendido – Pero yo no le hice caso y ya me comparaba con la nieve – Deberá…

•·•·•

**- ¡LIMPIAR TODAS LAS ARMADURAS DEL CASTILLO! – **Grité ahora tirando la cubeta con agua y jabón al suelo con rabia, tal como lo hice la vez pasada.

Supongo que todos estarán en sus habitaciones durmiendo o estudiando en la Sala Común, mientras yo estoy aquí limpiando las armaduras, al lado de la Sala de Trofeos. Vaya, que entretenido. Supuestamente tendría un castigo más fácil¡Pero no! Tenía que darme algo más desagradable. El Diario se había equivocado, si bien había acertado en que decirle a Pince la segunda parte del castigo había resultado, ahora tenía un castigo peor.

Mi bolso está vibrando, osea que el Diario quiere hablarme.

"_¡Hola¿Cómo estás?" _

"Pues no estoy mejor, si eso piensas"

"_¿Por qué no? Ya no tienes el otro castigo después de la cena"_

"¡Pero ahora tengo otro peor! Ahora tengo que limpiar como Cinocianta"

"_Cenicienta" _Vaya, tengo una pista, es de origen muggle, _"Al menos te di un buen consejo"_

"Es bueno el consejo en sí, pero no el resultado"

"_¿Cómo que no es bueno? Ya no tienes el castigo de la Biblioteca"_

"¡Pero ahora tengo que limpiar un montón de metal!" Pero ahora que lo pienso... "¿No podrías ayudarme tú con eso?"

_"¿En qué?"_

"¡Como lo hiciste antes! Ayudarme a limpiar"

_"¡Oye no tengo tantas hojas! Ya gasté muchas"_ Lo tomé y miré el grosor... Estaba igual que antes.

"Estás igual de gorda"

_"¡Oye!"_

"¿Qué? Es la verdad"

_"Ya te dije que a pesar de ser un Diario tengo sentimientos" _Aquí vamos otra vez con el sentimentalismo.

"Está bien, perdón... Pero ahora que lo pienso¡Si me ayudas adelgazarás! **/\/\**"

_"¬¬"_

"¿Qué?"

_"Está bien, está bien, te ayudaré"_ Y como antes, un montón de papeles salieron del Diario y se pusieron a limpiar.

"¿Puedo hacerte dos preguntas?"

"_Claro, pero tal vez no pueda responder"_

"¿Por qué haces esto?"

"_¿Qué cosa?"_

"¿Por qué me ayudas¿Por qué a mí y no a otra persona que lo merece más?"

"_Ya te dije que lo último que quisiera sería hacerte daño, osea que tomándolo al revés, lo primero que quisiera sería ayudarte"_

"¿Pero que razones tienes para querer ayudarme?"

"_Eso no lo puedo responder" _Y quedé con la misma duda _"¿Cuál es la otra?"_

"¿La otra que?"

"_La otra pregunta"_

"Ya te hice dos, la primera es ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? Y la otra es la anterior F)"

"_¬¬"_

"¿Qué? Me dijiste eso la vez pasada"

"_Bueno, no importa, creo que los papeles ya terminaron de limpiar" _Y efectivamente, todas y cada una de las armaduras estaban relucientes.

"Gracias otra vez"

"_¡Cuando quieras! _;)_" _Y se cerró fuertemente. Tomé mis cosas y me fui a la Sala Común.

- Hola, Ginny – Me saludó Hermione al verme entrar - ¿Dónde estabas?

- Castigada – Respondí simplemente, pero al darme cuenta que era **Hermione** con quien estaba hablando y al ver que había arqueado una ceja y tenía una mirada de reproche comencé a balbucear – Osea… Yo… Quiero decir…

- Que te hizo hacer la loca esa – Me dijo ella sin tono, refiriéndose a Natalie.

- Nada, Natalie no tiene nada que ver, sólo puedo decir que fue un Escándalo de papel – Y me fui sonriente a mi habitación, dejando a Hermione completamente extrañada.

Al llegar, Natalie se estaba alistando para dormir.

- Hola, Ginny – Me saludó ella, igual que Hermione - ¿Dónde estabas? - ¡Merlín! Eran tan parecidas y a la vez tan distintas.

- Castigada – Le respondí igual que a Hermione, pero como era **Natalie** con quien estaba hablando sólo me miró.

- ¿Y¿Qué tal¿Qué fue esta vez? – Me dijo naturalmente como si fuera costumbre, aquí se notaba la diferencia de mis dos amigas.

- Nah, fue sencillo, sólo tuve que limpiar los trofeos, vigilar la Biblioteca y limpiar las armaduras – Le dije tranquila, era verdad, había sido muy sencillo, claro, si tienes a un Diario mágico limpiar era sencillo. Pero Natalie no lo sabía, así que me miró impresionada.

- ¿Sencillo¿A eso le llamas sencillo? – Me preguntó incrédula. Yo asentí sonriente, divirtiéndome con la situación.

- Sí, y hubieras visto a Pince pelear con McGonagall.

- Vaya, me lo imagino.

- Sí.

- Debes estar cansada por el castigo, vayamos a dormir – La verdad no estaba muy cansada, pero tenía sueño – Ese castigo debió ser difícil, digas lo que digas.

- No tienes idea, Nat – Le dije contenta, acostándome y corriendo el dosel de mi cama.

¡Merlín, por qué no me mandaste este Diario antes!

**OºOºOºO**

**¡Hola¿Cómo están¡Ahora sí soy yo! xD Aunque no creo que hayan creído que era yo las veces anteriores. Bien, aquí está el tercer capítulo, no saben lo que me costó traérselos hoy día, tuve que escribir como loca. **

**Aunque tuve tiempo de sobra, les cuento que estoy enferma, así que no fui al colegio. Tuve la mañana para escribir, así que pude escribir tranquila, pero aún así hace falta esfuerzo. Aún así es mitad suerte no haber ido, porque al parecer tuvieron prueba de resistencia, dar 15 vueltas en una cancha de pasto en 12 minutos. Están locos ¬¬ Yo jamás podría hacer eso con pasto¡Puaj! El asma alérgico no me dejaría hacer nada. Pero es mitad desgracia, porque entregaron las pruebas de matemática¡La profesora se quedó con mi 6,9! U.U Quiero saber en qué detallito me equivoqué para no sacarme la nota máxima ¬¬ ¡Quería un 7! U.U Bueno, no los aburriré más.**

**¡Me alegré mucho cuando vi los cuatro reviews! Más porque me encanta contestarlos, aquí están:**

**Anelis Evans: **¡Hola! Veo que también leíste esta historia xD Y me alegra que te gustara. Y te cuento que busqué en Internet que era Ally McBeal, nunca había escuchado de ella, pero me encantó la comparación cuando encontré la suficiente información. Ahora pudimos ver que si puede aconsejar un poco, o ayudar a Ginny a pasar los malos ratos, por algo es el Diario Consejero xD Pero no se le había dado la oportunidad de aconsejar como es debido. Ahora, las teorías… Son algo raras xD.

**Teoría uno: **Algo extraña y creíble, pero lamento decirte que no es del todo cierta.

**Teoría dos: **Te revelaré que esta es la más lejana xD no por Ron, sino por la razón, pero no digo que sea Ron…

**Teoría tres: **¿Qué estoy media loca¿Perdón? ò.ó ¡Yo no estoy media loca¿Cómo osas decir eso¡Yo estoy **enteramente** loca! xD Ahora, volviendo a la teoría¿De Ginny para Ginny? o.O Es algo extraño, pero parece imposible. Lo siento .

Pero te diré que una se acerca peligrosamente¿Cuál? Lo siento, no puedo decirlo.

Y por Menuda Muerte¡Yo también lo extraño! T-T Pero ya casi termino el otro cap. Ahora, el problema es que no sé si me podrán perdonar por demorarme tanto. En fin¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review!

**Potter-fanática: **Jajajaja, sí, es cierto, Ginny no cacha nada, pero yo también le haría caso, osea, es de esperarse. ¡Y eso también es muy cierto! xD Está plagado de españoles, incluso estoy tan acostumbrada a leer fics de españoles que a veces quiero escribir una palabrota, "joder" sirve, pero no soy española así que busco otra palabra¡Y no encuentro otra palabra que calce! Eso me desespera. Pero no tengo nada contra los españoles, incluso, son muy simpáticos en mi opinión. ¿Natalie te cae bien¡Que bueno! Pensé que no les caería bien por llevarle la contraria a Hermione xD Al principio pensé en hacerme a mi misma como un personajes, osea, ponerle mi personalidad a un personaje y ponerle Natalie porque es mi nombre favorito en inglés, pero luego me arrepentí, aún así me salió parecida, sólo que la exageré un poco. Ojalá estés bien¡Y muchas gracias por el review!

**.Gabii.Black.:** ¿Que no de las gracias¡Al contrario! Les agradezco a todas y cada una de ustedes. (Todas son mujeres¿Verdad? o.O Bueno, Juu no sé si es hombre o mujer, jejeje¿Podrías decirme, Juu?) ¿Estuviste enferma? Somos dos, creo que es por el cambio de temperatura ¬¬ Un día sol, el otro lluvia. Es horrible. Pero ojalá estés bien, además que dijiste que mi fic fue una buena cura xD Muchas gracias por el halago, ojalá te haya divertido un poco para no sufrir tanto. ¿Tienes teorías¡Pues compártelas! Siempre entre los lectores y yo discutimos las diferentes teorías sobre las historias, como vez, Anelis Evans ya dio tres teorías. Y por supuesto que, si estás en lo correcto, yo no diré "¡EXACTO! Ese es el secreto¡El Diario es Peeves!" (Peeves es un ejemplo, no creerán que ese poltergeist está detrás de esto¿Verdad?) Así que siéntete libre de suponer cosas y exponerlas. ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer la historia!

**Juu: **¡Hola¡Calma! Me demoré quince días, como acostumbro. Jejeje, si crees que me demoro mucho trataré de demorarme menos, pero el colegio no me lo pone fácil. ¿Te gustaba¿Osea que ya no te gusta? Ó.Ò Jajaja, no, no voy a suponer cosas, simplemente es un chiste. Pues disculpa por hacerte esperar, si es que la espera se te hizo larga, ojalá te guste este capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias por el review, de todas formas! **/\/\**

**Bien, he terminado, ojalá estén mejor que yo, sin sentir enorme la cabeza, con olfato y sentido del gusto y sin dolor de garganta xD Nah, tal vez exagero, no es nada grave. Aún así, cuídense mucho por esta mitad del mundo, porque ya se viene el invierno U.U **

**Aioz!!**

**P.D.: El lila es un color muy lindo¡Oh¡Pero si hay un botoncito lila ahí abajo¡Apriétalo para ver que pasa! **

**\/**


	4. Tres noticias, Dos encuentros y Una Cart

_Disclaimer: Miren, no sé de que color es mi pelo, no sé si soy castaña, o pelirroja, o morena, soy una mezcla. Soy de todo un poco, menos rubia. ¡Así que es obvio que esto no es mío! Ni que me quemara mi hermoso pelo con amoníaco ¬¬_

**Y caminando tranquilamente, te encuentras con un cartel:**

_**Acto de disculpas públicas, por Yellowfairy.**_

_**Motivo: Tardanza¿Más detalles? Cuando termines de leer el cuarto capítulo.**_

_**Hora: Cuando termines de leer el cuarto capítulo.**_

_**Fecha: -¡Cuando termines de leer el cuarto capítulo!**_

_**Lugar: No creo que haga falta repetirlo¿Verdad?**_

**OoOoOoO**

**Capítulo 4: "Tres noticias, Dos encuentros y Una Carta"**

Desperté con una sonrisa pegada en el rostro y llena de energía. Me levanté y me duché alegre y muy contenta, sin inmutarme de que Natalie estaba más que extrañada ni que tenía dos horas seguidas de DCAO.

- ¿Estás bien, Ginny? – Me preguntó Natalie después de un rato.

- ¡Por supuesto que estoy bien! – Le contesté yo sonriente y más fuerte de lo que quería, pero no me importo - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- No sé, estás… rara – Me dijo ella mirando como yo me paseaba por toda la habitación arreglándome para ir a desayunar.

- ¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que estoy enferma? **Hermione** también me dijo lo mismo – Le dije remarcando el nombre de mi amiga, porque sabía que Natalie, antes de decir o creer lo mismo o estar de acuerdo con Hermione, prefería cualquier cosa.

- Bueno, sólo preguntaba… Tú sabes – Dijo luego nerviosa y hablando aceleradamente, arrepintiéndose – Bueno, yo iré a desayunar.

Iba a salir de la habitación corriendo como quien es descubierto haciendo algo malo, tropezando con su maleta que estaba siempre a un lado de su cama. Pero antes de que saliera de la habitación su lechuza, Cassidy, interrumpió su camino. La lechuza entró y se apoyó en mi escritorio, junto a mi Diario, y le mostraba una carta oscura a Natalie, quien la miraba atónita. Yo miraba la escena extrañada, mi Diario comenzó a vibrar sin razón alguna, porque las flores estaban en su lugar, y Natalie se había quedado paralizada, mientras que la lechuza ululaba como diciendo que era algo importante. Miró por largo rato su lechuza hasta que algo la hizo reaccionar, tomó la carta, la miró, y su expresión cambió, ahora no era de asombro ni de impresión, sino que era de una profunda tristeza, por lo que supuse que era una mala noticia.

Una muy mala noticia.

- Natalie… - Pero el sonido de un portazo me interrumpió. Natalie había salido de la habitación y yo ni siquiera lo había notado.

Pero debo calmarme, a veces Natalie se comportaba de forma extraña, luego vendría, me diría que no era nada grave y sonreiría como siempre.

Luego bajé a desayunar con la sonrisa aún pegada en la cara y me senté al lado de Hermione, quien junto a Harry y Ron me miraban muy extrañados¿Es que nunca han visto a una persona que tiene un buen día?

- ¿Qué te pasa, hermana? – Me preguntó Ron preocupado, sólo en esas circunstancias me dice hermana y no enana, pecosa o algún otro sobrenombre.

- Nada – Respondí yo simplemente mientras tomaba una tostada y me la llevaba a la boca sonriente.

- ¿Segura que estás bien, Ginny? – Me preguntó Hermione algo asustada.

- ¡¿Quieren dejar el cuestionario¡Primero Natalie, después Ron y ahora tú, Hermione! – Les dije enojada, en serio estaba empezando a enojarme – Genial, me van a arruinar el día.

- No es eso, es que es raro que estés tan contenta como si Slughorn se hubiera devuelto al Polo Norte – Comentó Hermione, yo sonreí entendiendo a lo que se refería.

- ¿Osea que las morsas si viven en agua fría? – Le pregunté curiosa.

- Sí¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Es que Binns dijo eso cuando me llevó al Despacho de McGonagall – Oh oh.

- ¡¿Al Despacho de McGonagall?! – Me preguntó Hermione de golpe, poniéndose de pie y más alterada de lo que en realidad estaba.

- ¿Despacho? Jeje¿Quién dijo Despacho? – Me hice la desentendida - ¡Oh¡Miren la hora! Debo irme, lo lamento – Comencé a pararme y a correr despavorida - ¡Adiós!

Era horrible cuando Hermione se enteraba de que alguno de los tres estaba metido en algún lío. Pero bueno, al menos simplemente me miraba con reproche y no decía nada más o lograba escaparme, como ahora, ya estaba acostumbrada, en cambio al otro par los sermoneaba hasta que les dieran ganas de nunca más volver a dormirse en la clase de Binns, lo que era difícil.

Luego de escaparme de Hermione, fui a mi clase de DCAO cuando encontré a Natalie. Y la clase fue tan aburrida como siempre, con Snape diciendo no se qué, yo mirando moscas y todos bostezando por el aburrimiento. Miré a Natalie, aún estaba preocupada por lo de la mañana, y no se veía muy bien. Ella miraba por una ventana no muy abierta, tenía una expresión aburrida, con su mentón apoyado en su mano izquierda, lo que indicaba que podía estar hasta en Júpiter o cualquier lugar menos esta pequeña sala de DCAO. Pero había algo más, sus ojos no tenían esa chispa de vitalidad ni ese brillo de malicia, mucho menos esa expresión de alegría. No, ella estaba triste.

Algo no muy común en ella.

- Psst – Comencé a llamarla – Nat – Le susurré, pero ella seguía mirando hacia la ventana – ¡Nat! – Susurré un poco más fuerte, pero ella me ignoraba, o mejor dicho, no me escuchaba - ¡Natalie! – Susurré más, pero aún había ese dejo de tristeza en su mirada. Le golpeé el hombro para que despertara, su mano resbaló y su cabeza cayó, me miró molesta

- ¿Qué pasa? – Me preguntó ella agresivamente, mucho más agresiva de lo que acostumbra, incluso, ella no es agresiva… Se entendió el punto¿No?

- Exactamente¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunté yo también.

- ¿De que hablas? – Me preguntó otra vez esquiva, y pude notar cierto resentimiento en sus ojos y rencor en su voz.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- … No – Y desvió la mirada. Tardó demasiado, algo le pasaba, algo escondía, sino me lo diría mirándome a los ojos, además que su voz la delataba, esa mirada también me inquietaba, era como si me dijera que yo era la culpable. ¿Pero que podría haberle hecho sin que me diera cuenta?

- Nat¿Estás bien? – Le pregunté, ahora claramente preocupada, mi amiga no era así, ella siempre estaba haciendo reír a las demás personas, divirtiéndose, haciendo travesuras, ella no se sentaba a mirar el cielo azul y permanecer callada por voluntad propia.

- Claro – Volteó su rostro a mí y sonrió, pero con los ojos cerrados. Muy fuertemente cerrados – No me pasa nada, Ginny – Y volvió a su tarea de mirar por la ventana, sólo que ahora con una sonrisa.

Yo miré a Snape, me sentía un poco más tranquila, Natalie había sonreído otra vez, lo que significaba que no era nada grave.

Pero no me percaté de que su sonrisa había desaparecido.

**O•O•O**

Al otro día, Natalie aún estaba extraña.

Me desperté y miré mi reloj.

"_Estás atrasada para Pociones"_

Merlín, no se imaginan el salto que di. Fui a ducharme apurada, y cuando salgo, noto que Natalie estaba acostada en la cama de al lado, siendo que era un día de semana. Y lo más extraño era que estaba despierta.

Me acerqué con cautela y me asomé por encima, claro que detrás de ella para que no notara mi presencia. Ella tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, miraba un lugar, pero a la vez no miraba nada. Su expresión era sin vida, vacía. Realmente me preocupó verla así.

- ¿Natalie? – La llamé. Ella dio un pequeño salto, lo que me obligó a alejarme. Me miró un poco asustada, o como si la hubiera visto haciendo algo que no debía, e incluso un poco avergonzada de si misma por haberla encontrado en esas condiciones, y yo no entendía ese comportamiento. Ella bajó la vista y luego me miró sonriendo.

- Hola, Ginny – Me saludó, tratando de parecer bien.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunté, Natalie me miró extrañada, o al menos fingió estarlo.

- ¿De qué? Oh¿Por qué no me he levantado? – Obviamente yo no me refería a eso, pero antes de que pudiera replicar ella se estaba respondiendo a si misma – Lo que pasa es que estoy un poco enferma, me duele la cabeza, por favor, si Slughorn pregunta dile que no me siento bien - ¿Natalie¿Enferma? Eso si era raro, y más aún si tomamos en cuenta el hecho de que, si Natalie estaba enferma, ella se pararía a pasear por todo Hogwarts aunque Pomfrey la atara con cadenas. Ella no soportaba estar quieta en un lugar.

- ¿Segura que estás bien? – Natalie asintió, pero yo no la vi muy convencida, pero no quise preguntarle más – Bien, cuídate, Nat, no vaya a ser que te enfermes más – Y dicho esto me fui.

Me estaba preocupando, Natalie casi nunca se enferma, es muy sana. Además que es extraño que de repente quiera quedarse en su habitación sin hacer nada, sí, que es una vaga, pero prefiere ir a clases a quedarse aburrida mirando a la pared sin nada que hacer.

En fin, luego me diría, después de todo luego se le va a pasar, y como dije antes, me sonreiría y me haría reír como siempre.

Llegué abajo y como siempre estaba Hermione esperándome para desayunar. Cuando me senté me miró extrañada.

- ¿Qué pasó con tu amiga? – Me preguntó, y puedo jurar que en su voz había un poco de preocupación.

- ¿Natalie? Está enferma, se quedará en cama – Ella me miró asombrada.

- ¿En cama? Ella no es capaz de quedarse en una cama más de dos horas si no está durmiendo – Dijo incrédula – Bueno… Tal vez lo haga para faltar a clase - ¿Les parecía que faltaba el comentario en contra de Natalie proveniente de Hermione?

- No lo creas, desde ayer que la veo mal, miraba por la ventana con la mirada perdida, no contestaba nada de lo que le decía, no me ha pedido que haga una maldad con ella… Está extraña – Hermione desvió la mirada pensativa – Además que, como dijiste, no soporta estar quieta más de media hora excepto en clases… - Ella asintió con la cabeza con la mirada perdida en su plato, hasta que yo levanté la viste y la miré extrañada - ¿Por qué te preocupa? – Hermione me miró de la misma forma de Natalie, como si la hubiera descubierto haciendo algo que no debía, sólo que esta vez lo entendía a la perfección y me dio mucha gracia.

- No me preocupa – Dijo finalmente cuando halló su voz – Es sólo que me pareció extraño, siempre bajan juntas.

- ¿Yo¿Con Natalie? Ella siempre baja después – Ahora sí que no tenía excusa, Natalie nunca ha bajado conmigo, osea que Hermione se fijó en que Natalie aún no bajaba. Bueno, Hermione siempre es muy considerada con las personas, seguro simplemente se preocupó – Bueno, no importa – La tranquilicé tomando una tostada, pero la campana me avisó que debía ir a clase sin desayuno. Miré la tostada en mi mano indecisa – Me la llevo – Dije encogiéndome de hombros, no estaba dispuesta a estar sin nada en el estómago hasta el almuerzo – Adiós, Hermi.

- Adiós, Ginny – Se despidió.

Y cuando salgo del Gran Comedor recuerdo que había olvidado mi bolso con mis libros y mi Diario. Así que fui a la Sala Común y subí a mi habitación. Así aprovecho de ver a Natalie.

- Hola Nat¿Cómo estás? Siento molestarte pero olvidé mi… - Comencé a hablar mientras entraba sin mirar, cerré la puerta y miré - … bolso.

Natalie no estaba en su cama. Lo más extraño es que esta estaba ordenada, sí, sé que suena feo, pero Natalie no es tan ordenada. Avancé un poco más y me di cuenta que la maleta que siempre estaba a un lado de la cama de Natalie no estaba. Extrañada, miré su closet, para ver si estaba ahí, pero me sorprendí aún más al ver que casi la mitad de la ropa de Natalie no estaba. Fui al baño, para ver si estaba ahí, pero todo estaba perfectamente ordenado y las cosas de Natalie tampoco estaban, ni su shampoo, ni sus cosméticos, nada. ¿Dónde estaba?

Y cuando comencé a pensar mi Diario comenzó a vibrar, y las flores se movían de su lugar, por lo que fui a ver lo que decía. Lo abrí, y me afirmó lo que yo estaba pensando hacía unos minutos. A pesar de que era seguro y que lo sabía hace minutos, me sorprendió mucho.

"_Natalie se ha ido"… _

**O•O•O**

Las clases sin Natalie eran extrañas. No había nadie con quien conversar, ni con quien mandarse papeles, ni con quien tirarle bolas de papel a la pareja de ñoños McGowen y Adams. No sólo eran las clases, sino que en el tiempo libre también era aburrido, no había con quien hacer travesuras, ni con quien conversar, ni con quien hacer la tarea (Sí, Hermione, pero si voy a la biblioteca con ella me tendrá esclavizada durante horas… o tal vez días), ni con quien pasar el tiempo libre cuando Hermione estaba haciendo deberes. Sí, siempre me la paso con Hermione, pero también paso tiempo con Natalie y no es insignificante. La verdad es que nunca imaginé que me haría tanta falta.

Ya había pasado una semana, pero para mí ha sido un mes. Me pregunto por qué Natalie se fue. Le pregunté a McGonagall, pero me dijo que no le correspondía andar hablando de temas ajenos, "sobre todo de este en particular". ¿A qué se refería?

Ahora estoy en mi habitación, es un domingo, así que tengo el día libre. Estoy tirada en mi cama, mirando el techo, no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Hermione desapareció, no tengo idea en donde está metida, tal vez esté con Ron en esas reuniones de prefectos, o quizás que cosa. Y como Natalie no está, no tengo nada que hacer.

En ese momento mi Diario comenzó a vibrar. Me senté en el escritorio y lo abrí.

"_Hola, Ginny¿Cómo estás?"_

"Aburrida me queda corto" Escribí con desgana.

"_Es por Natalie¿No?" _No sé como lo hacía, pero este Diario siempre adivinaba todo.

"Sí, como dijiste, se fue y aún no vuelve… Me pregunto por qué se fue"

"_Ya lo sabrás, pero créeme que no será agradable"_

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"_Ya lo verás… Llorarás como magdalena" _

"Que alentador…"

"_Ni que lo digas…"_

"¿Pero que puede ser tan grave?" Y recordé algo "¿Por qué vibraste ese día?"

"_¿Cuándo?"_

"Cuando llegó la lechuza y…" Claro, como no lo pensé… "La carta…"

"_Así es"_

"¿Qué era esa carta?"

"_Lo siento, Ginny, recuerda que no puedo responder esas cosas, pero simplemente te diré que Natalie te necesita más que nunca"_

"¿A que te refieres?"

"_Simplemente apóyala cuando puedas"_

"¿Apoyarla?…" La verdad es que… "No sé hacer eso"

"_¿Cómo que no? Siempre has apoyado a Hermione, como cuando peleó con Ron en tercer año, o cuando terminó con Krum"_

"¡Pero es distinto!"

"_¿Por qué?"_

"Porque… Ella es Natalie"

"_Sí… Entiendo, como tú luego vas a ver muchas cosas que antes no veías" _Este Diario siempre terminaba confundiéndome más de lo que estaba antes de habar con él/ella… Dejémoslo como sexo indefinido¿Sí?

"Bueno, ahora buscaré algo que hacer"

"_Lo encontrarás, simplemente camina y algo hallarás/ Hermoso al principio podrá parecer, y lo será, de verdad¡Pero va a desaparecer!/ Aún así esto de mucho ha de servir, para luego en el futuro no volver a sufrir" _¿Qué¿Ahora se cree poeta¡Ni siquiera calzan!

"¿Desde cuándo sabes hacer versos?"

"_Me lo enseñó un libro de un poeta francés _F)_" _Ja ja ja, y yo pensaba que Binns era aburrido en los chistes.

"Bueno, debo irme, gracias por nada" Y lo cerré para no darle oportunidades de criticar o reclamar. Lo metí a mi bolsillo, por si acaso.

Salí de mi habitación, muy aburrida, pensando que no podría haber otro día tan deprimente. Me detuve en una ventana. Era otoño, casi invierno, por lo que algunos árboles ya estaban vacíos o algunas hojas se aferraban a su rama, las cuales ya habían perdido su color y vida. Realmente no sé que puedo encontrar en un día como este más que frío, aburrimiento y soledad.

Seguí mi camino, sin quitar la vista de la ventana, cuando siento que alguien choca contra mí y los dos quedamos en el suelo.

- Lo siento¿Estás bien?

Levanté la vista y lo vi. Era alto, incluso más que Ron, morocho, moreno de ojos oscuros, no estaba mal. Me miraba preocupado con una mano extendida para ayudarme a levantarme del suelo. Yo la acepté y me puse de pie.

- Lo siento, fue mi culpa, no vi por donde iba.

- No te preocupes, yo tampoco me fijé – Traté de ir por un lado, pero él me lo impidió, ya que él también quería pasar por ese lugar, sin embargo no fue intencional, por lo que yo sonreí divertida, al igual que él.

- Soy Ginny – Me presenté, extendiéndole mi mano – Ginny Weasley.

- Dean Thomas – Se presentó él aceptando mano¡Con que él era Dean Thomas! - ¿Qué¿Pasa algo? – Al parecer me había quedado mirándolo por la impresión.

- No, nada, es que mi hermano me había hablado de ti – No podía decirle que mi Diario me había hablado de él¿Verdad?

- ¡Ah! Ron – Yo asentí.

- Lamentablemente – Dije con pesar, él rió por mi comentario.

- A veces los hermanos hacen falta – Me dijo él sonriente, yo lo miré extrañada¿Acaso era hijo único? – Bueno, debo irme.

- También yo, un gusto conocerte.

- Lo mismo digo – Y se fue.

Así que él era Dean Thomas. Era agradable, y según alguien yo tenía algo con él. Tal vez Ron se lo dijo a alguien para hacerme una mala broma y luego le llegó al Diario. Quien sabe.

Seguí mi camino, aburrida aún. Andaba de pasillo en pasillo cuando me encontré con Neville.

- Hola, Ginny – Se veía apurado¿Acaso Trevor se había escapado otra vez?

- Hola, Neville. ¿Qué pasa?

- Es Trevor, otra vez ha escapado – Wow, ahora yo también soy adivina.

- ¿Dónde fue esta vez? – Le pregunté simplemente. Su expresión cambio a una pensativa, y luego se le iluminó el rostro, partió corriendo y se perdió.

Siempre le hacía esa pregunta y encontraba a su rana.

Seguí mi camino, y me encontré a Luna.

Genial, "justo a la persona que quiero ver"

¡Merlín¡Estoy harta de locos!

- Hola, Ginny – Me saludó, ahora sólo falta que me encuentre a Santa Claus, o como se llame.

- Hola, Luna – La saludé desganada.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Me preguntó extrañada – Oh, ya entiendo. Hoy es un muy mal día para los Cáncer, ya que la Luna está haciendo un ángulo contrario al de Cáncer junto con Saturno y el Sol, y ahora las energías bajan brutalmente… – Yo la miré escéptica, un poco asustada -… al punto de que lo único que puede ayudarte es que Plutón vuelva a su estado original, osea haciendo un ángulo de 450 grados junto con Urano, y como eso no es posible debes llevar un cuar…

- No soy Cáncer, Luna, soy Leo – La corté un poco harta de oír sus paranoias. Además que ni creo en el horóscopo, y hablando¿Quién cree en el horóscopo¿Y qué importancia tiene eso para la ordinaria vida de una bruja de quince años¿Y que le importa a ella que sea Leo y no Cáncer o Géminis¿Y por qué no mejor la dejo de mirar como si estuviera loca para que no se sienta mal?, Y la verdad¿Ya no es hora que se dé cuenta de que sí esta medio loca¿Y POR QUÉ ESTOY PENSANDO TODA ESTA ZARTA DE ESTUPIDECES?

- Oh, lo siento – Se disculpó ella como si hubiera cometido un pecado horrible - pero aún así es un mal día porque…

- Oh oh, mira la hora, lo siento Luna, hablamos más tarde¿Sí? – Me despedí - ¡Adiós! – Y huí por el pasillo, dejándola un poco extrañada.

Y doblé el pasillo y justamente¡Me encontré con Santa Claus!

No, sólo bromeaba. Seguí caminando hasta llegar a los jardines, pero luego me di cuenta que era mala idea, ya que andaba sólo con una polera delgada y un polerón nada abrigado. Así que subí otra vez para buscar mi abrigo. Cuando bajé otra vez me encontré otra vez con Dean.

- Hola, Ginny – Me saludó otra vez.

- Hola, Dean. Hace frío aquí¿Por qué estás en este lugar? – Le pregunté, tratando de generar calor frotándome mis brazos.

- Yo no tengo frío – Me respondió alegre – Estaba paseando un poco, para refrescarme, pero aún así no tengo frío – Yo asentí, la mandíbula me tiritaba con furor – Pero al parecer tú sí – Me miró un poco preocupado. Se sacó su abrigo y me lo puso sobre sus hombros – Ten¿Estás mejor?

- Sí, gracias – Le respondí sonriente. Primera vez que no me encuentro con alguien loco y en vez de eso me encuentro con un chico amable¿Por qué no lo conocí antes?

- ¡Genial! – Me pareció un poco extraña esa expresión, pero lejos de parecerme tonta, la encontré divertida, en el buen sentido de la palabra - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Nada, sólo venía a caminar, no tengo nada que hacer ni con quien estar. Natalie se fue y Hermione debe estar en la biblioteca – Le contesté.

- Sí, Ron también estaba ahí – Me puse pálida en un segundo.

- ¿QUE RON QUÉ? – Y salí corriendo, entregándole su abrigo. ¡¿Ron y Hermione estaban en la biblioteca, **solos**, y yo no estaba ahí para verlo?!

Subí las escaleras como loca, lo que me quitó el frío, y entré sigilosamente. Ahí estaban Ron y Hermione. Estaban sentados en una mesa, sin nadie alrededor, por lo que supuse que cada uno estaba nervioso por su lado. Veía como a veces intercambiaban algunas palabras, y cuando terminaban Ron se quedaba embobado mirando a Hermione, o viceversa. O se miraban de reojo, y no se como lo hacían, pero Hermione lo miraba y bajaba la vista, justo en el mimo momento en el que Ron la miraba a ella.

Aún así, esto se estaba volviendo aburrido.

- Hola¿Qué hacen, pareja de tórtolos? – Saludé, según ellos saliendo de la nada. Ambos me miraron y un evidente color carmín apareció en los rostros de ambos. ¡Si hasta se sonrojan juntos!

- Estamos organizándonos para las tareas de prefectos – Me contestó Ron con un poco de rabia. Me miraba con reproche y a la vez con súplica, como diciéndome "Ándate y me haces las cosas más fáciles". Yo accedí en silencio.

Pero claro que no podía irme sin hacer evidente la situación.

- ¿Aquí¿En la biblioteca¿Tan… **solos**? – Les pregunté con una sonrisa inocente mirando alrededor, la que luego se volvió en una mirada pícara - ¡Claro! Así nadie los molesta ni los **interrumpe** – Ron no era tan lento como para no captar el doble sentido de aquel comentario. Sus orejas se volvieron un poco rojas, y Hermione se sonrojó aún más.

- Sí, así nadie nos interrumpe y podemos hacer nuestras cosas tranquilos – Me respondió Hermione, lo que me hizo sonreír aún más de forma pícara, porque esa frase también tenía doble sentido. Hermione lo notó, y ya podía compararse con mi cabello. Ron no estaba en una situación muy distinta.

- L-Lo q-que quiso decir Hermione es que así podemos hacer nuestros deberes tranquilos, Ginny, eres una malpensada – Me dijo Ron con reproche, pero sabía que estaba tanto o más nervioso que Hermione.

- Sí… Claro… - Dije yo con una actitud incrédula, levantando ambas cejas – Bueno, me voy, los dejo hacer sus **cosas SOLOS** – Y me di la vuelta, imaginando las caras de ambos. Justo en eso me topo con Harry, que venía a ver a los dos también.

- Hola Ginny¿Qué haces acá?

- Nada, sólo venía a molestar a este par de tórtolos, pero ya quedé satisfecha – Él me miró divertido – Y mejor no vayas, así los dejas hacer sus "cosas" tranquilos – Le dije haciendo señas con las manos, causando que él se riera.

- Bien, vamos.

Y se giró levantando los hombros¿Va**mos**?, pero no podía quedarme parada como idiota así que lo seguí. Hasta que siento una pequeña risita proveniente de atrás, me giro, y veo a Hermione reírse de mí y por mi patética actuación. Yo la miré con odio fingido, le dije "aprovéchalo" con la boca apuntando a Ron y provoqué que ella me devolviera la mirada de odio, lo que me hizo sonreír satisfecha y me permitió irme tranquila.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí? – Me preguntó Harry cuando estábamos fuera de la biblioteca.

- Nada en especial, sólo fui a molestarlos, me encanta ver como Ron y Hermione se sonrojan y se ponen nerviosos cuando los molesto – Harry se reía mientras hablaba - Es casi un deporte para mí. Lo que pasa es que no tengo a otra pareja para molestar, además es mi hermano, es mi deber como hermana molestarlo.

- Sí, es cierto, además que ya es hora de que se dejen de juegos infantiles.

- Tienes razón¿Por qué no se dejan de rodeos y simplemente lo dicen y ya? Es demasiado obvio que se corresponden, no deberían ni dudar.

- Tienes razón – Y justo en eso llegó la persona que menos deseaba ver.

- ¡Harry! – Se agarró de su cuello como una arpía y no lo dejaba ni respirar en mi opinión – Hola, Weasley – Me saludó con un tono lleno de amabilidad¡Por qué tienes que ser tan agradable, maldita desgraciada!

- Hola, Cho, y… preferiría que me llamaras Ginny – Le dije aparentando amabilidad, y con una sonrisa sínica, y hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos porque no pareciera sínica.

- Bien, Ginny, siempre te he querido llamar así - ¡Merlín¡POR QUÉ¡POR QUÉ ES TAN… T-TAN ELLA! Pero aún así sonreí, tratando de mantener la compostura.

- Vamos, Cho – Le dijo Harry de repente. ¡Sí¡Llévatela¡Porque sino LA VOY A AHORCAR CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS! Ò.Ó

- Pero yo quería quedarme aquí – Entonces yo me voy.

- Bueno, yo debo irme – Les dije a ambos, lo que menos quería era verlos a los dos juntos frente a mí – Adiós, Harry. Adiós, Cho – Y salí de la biblioteca.

Bueno, ahora creo que no puedo ver nada peor.

Así que seguí caminando.

Este día ha sido uno de los más aburridos de toda mi vida. Jamás imaginé que Natalie me haría tanta falta, es que siempre la pasaba con Hermione cuando ella no estaba, y cuando Hermione no podía iba con Natalie. Pero si una falta me siento muy sola, más si mi otra amiga también está ocupada.

¿Qué le habrá pasado? Ya sé que fue la carta, pero no se que tipo de carta era, además que una simple carta no causa que te retiren del colegio por una semana. Por más que lo he pensado no se me ocurre que pudo haberle pasado a Natalie. Desde que le llegó esa carta ha estado extraña y no ha querido decir nada, siempre la veía triste o pensativa, y Natalie no es de esas personas pensativas que le dan una y otra vuelta a sus asuntos. Definitivamente algo malo le pasó.

¿Pero qué?

- Hola, Ginny – Me saludó… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

- Hola – Me limité a responder, porque no sé su nombre, ni de donde me conoce, ni tampoco el por qué me saluda. Ni siquiera sé como llegué a la Sala Común, ahora que lo pienso.

- ¿Has visto a tu hermano? – Me preguntó otra vez la chica, con cierto tono de picardía en su voz. La miré mejor, era castaña, y también tenía los ojos castaños, pero la verdad es que no era muy atractiva, más bien era del término medio-bajo, si es que se puede decir de esa forma. Osea fea, pero no tanto como Adams.

- Eh… Creo que… - Veamos si eres buena para las indirectas, esta dice "Sí, lo he visto, pero no te lo diré porque eres una extraña y no me gustan las extrañas"… Además que Ron está con Hermione y si ella va los va a interrumpir.

- No lo has visto – Me cortó levantando las cejas un poco decepcionada, pero a la vez mirándome como si fuera poca cosa. No, no capta indirectas¡Que no te conozco, estúpida! – Bueno, si lo ves dile que yo – Se señalo a sí misma con exageración – Lavender Brown, lo estoy buscando – Y se fue caminando como esas dos octavos modelo tres cuartos prostituta y tres tercios de la cabeza sin cerebro, moviendo su trasero como si quisiera deshacerse de él y moviendo las caderas hasta tal punto que casi se le salen hacia los lados.

¡Pero quien se cree que es!

Bueno, por lo menos no sabe donde está mi hermano.

Pero ahora la recuerdo. Lavender Brown, de sexto año, también estaba en el ED. ¿Y para qué quiere a Ron¡Si se atreve a separar a Ron y Hermione se las verá conmigo! Y créanme que no le va a gustar. Además que esa arpía no me agradó para nada, si no fuera porque sé su nombre pensaría que es la mejor amiga de Chang, o peor, su hermana gemela pero teñida de castaño y con los ojos operados.

Merlín, me he encontrado con cada engendro de persona.

¿Qué viene¿El conejo de Pascua?

Prefiero evitar aquello. Así que mejor me voy a mi habitación.

**O•O•O**

Ya es casi media noche, y yo no puedo dormir. Después de tan agitada y extraña tarde, me fui a mi habitación y no hice absolutamente nada más. No vi a Hermione, no vi a Ron y mucho menos vi a Harry otra vez. He estado acostada en mi cama durante horas, incluso dormí un poco, pero no tengo nada más que hacer.

Me giro hacia la derecha, y veo la cama donde debería estar mi amiga Natalie. Como la extraño. No hay nada encima de su velador, ni tampoco está desordenada, pero aún así se siente aún en el aire. Es como si fuera una pieza importante dentro de esta habitación, y si falta hay una sombra de tristeza y soledad. Las demás ya están durmiendo.

Creo que es un poco aburrido estar acá, mejor salgo de aquí.

Bajé a la Sala Común, y como debe ser, está vacía. Me senté en el sillón que tanto me gusta, porque es el más cómodo y porque si te sientas ahí tienes una perfecta vista para mirar la chimenea. No tenía nada más que hacer, simplemente pensar, y eso no se me da muy bien.

Siento que algo me vibra en el bolsillo. Me meto la mano para ver que es. Es mi Diario, no sé desde cuando lo tengo ahí pero ahí está. Lo abrí.

"_¿Te sientes sola?"_

"Sí… Mucho" Escribí después de suspirar.

"_Te hace falta Natalie¿Verdad?"_

"Jamás pensé que me haría tanta falta. Es que me la paso más con Hermione, y ahora que es Prefecta y está siempre con Ron… Como Natalie se fue no hay nadie con quien estar"

"_Yo creo que pronto vendrá alguien" _¿Por qué siempre me da la impresión de que este Diario es adivino o algo así?

- ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? – Escuché una voz masculina, venía de los dormitorios.

Me giré para ver de quien se trataba, pero ya lo sabía, no sé como pero lo sabía. Ahí estaba Harry parado en las escaleras de los dormitorios de los chicos, mirándome con una sonrisa. Luego caminó y se sentó junto a mí, lo que hizo que me pusiera un poco nerviosa. ¡Vamos, Ginny¡Calma¡No te desesperes!…

¿Y si no puedo?

- No, no puedo dormir – Le respondí – Dormí en la tarde, me sentía tan sola como un dedo, por lo que no tenía que hacer y me dormí – Agregué abatida.

- Sí, yo también me sentía un poco abandonado – Me respondió, yo lo miré curiosa – Ron y Hermione se pasaron toda la tarde en la biblioteca, y yo no tenía con quien estar.

- Pero estabas con Cho – Dije lo más natural que pude, aunque creo que algo de resentimiento se me escapó por la voz.

- Sí, pero luego se fue, además que no es muy agradable estar toda la tarde con ella – Me dijo algo apesumbrado, lo que causó que mi curiosidad creciera – No sé, ya no es lo mismo – Osea que… ¡Osea que… - Tal vez debería cortar todo esto.

**¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ! **

- ¿Cortar?, pero si sólo hace unas horas te veía bien con ella – No podía ponerme a saltar como una loca de felicidad¿No creen?

- Sí, pero ya es sólo fingir – Respondió Harry – Creo que me lo tomo más como una obligación, llevamos tanto tiempo que lo tomo como una costumbre… Aún así, creo que es lo correcto, sino le haría daño.

- ¿Y no crees que también te estás haciendo daño a ti? – Le pregunté yo – Te estás haciendo daño a ti al estar fingiendo, y a la vez, le estás haciendo daño a ella al hacerle creer que la quieres cuando para ti es más una obligación estar con ella que algo agradable – Él asintió, dándome la razón.

¿Desde cuando sirvo de consejera?

- Tienes razón, lo mejor será cortar con todo esto – Me dijo decidido. Yo tenía unas enormes ganar de reír y saltar de alegría, pero no podía. Ni siquiera podía permitirme sonreír en frente de él – Gracias, Ginny, ahora estoy más tranquilo – Se levantó.

- No hay problema, para eso son los amigos¿No? – Le dije sonriente.

Él me miró curioso un momento, y luego sonrió y asintió contento. Se veía alegre, tan lindo como siempre. Aunque me duele decir eso, _amigos_. Pero hay que ser paciente, primero amigos, luego se ve que pasa. Subió las escaleras y se me perdió de vista.

Yo, más aliviada y con esa agradable sensación de haber hecho algo bueno y correcto por alguien más, me levanté y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Mi Diario vibró un poco y sus flores comenzaron a moverse.

"_¿Qué te dije?, eso te gustó¿No?"_

"No sabes cuanto" Escribí con una sonrisa y mordiéndome el labio inferior de pura felicidad contenida.

Luego me acosté.

Aún no sé a que se refería el Diario en la tarde.

Y lo peor, no sabía que alguien había estado oyendo mi conversación con Harry.

Alguien no muy agradable.

**O•O•O**

Desperté al otro día con una extraña sensación. Algo que faltaba ahora estaba en el aire. Confusa, me senté en mi cama con los ojos soñolientos, sin acordarme que hoy día era lunes, por lo que hacia todo con total calma. Miré a mi alrededor, las camas estaban vacías. Todas estaban desordenadas.

- Excepto una – Dije en voz alta, mientras giraba la cabeza para ver la cama de Natalie totalmente ordenada. Pero abrí la boca por la sorpresa al ver que la cama de Natalie estaba más que desordenada. Justo en ese momento alguien sale del baño.

- Hola, Ginny, hasta que despiertas – Me dijo una voz femenina. Yo salté de mi cama.

- ¡NATALIE! – Grité emocionada mientras la abrazaba, o mejor dicho, la ahorcaba.

- Ginny…

- ¡Te extrañé tanto¡Al fin volviste¡Como se te ocurre irte así sin más¡Por qué no me avisaste¡No sabes lo tanto que te extrañé!…

- ¡Ginny!…

- ¡Pero como me aburría sin ti¡No te imaginas lo distinto que es todo esto cuando no estás¡Nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso¿Oíste?

- ¡GINNY, SUÉLTAME, ME FALTA EL AIRE! – Yo la solté, mientras que ella tosía y volvía a tomar su tono natural.

- Lo siento – Me disculpé.

- No te preocupes¿En serio te hice tanta falta? – Me preguntó extrañada.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí¿Cómo puedes creer que no me haces falta? – Ella sólo se encogió de hombros, como diciendo "Era lo más probable". ¿Por qué tenía esa actitud conmigo?

- Wow, es halagador escuchar eso – Dijo ella, con ironía casi imperceptible en su voz, pero yo la sentí - Ahora, si no te apuras llegarás tarde a Transformaciones – Y dicho esto corrí al baño a ducharme.

Hoy día quería bajar con Natalie, para preguntarle más, pero cuando salí del baño ella ya había bajado, lo que me extrañó.

Así que desayuné con Hermione, como siempre.

- Hola, Hermione – Me senté, tomé una tostada y me levanté – Adiós, Hermione – Ella me miró extrañada, pero no me dijo nada. Harry también me miró extrañado, yo les mostré el reloj y comprendieron, me despedí con la mano y me fui.

Transformaciones era sencillo, no había que hacer un gran esfuerzo. Así que fue sencillo.

Miré a mi lado. Natalie estaba aburrida. Ahora que lo pienso¿Por qué se fue?

_Ginny¿Adonde fuiste durante la semana pasada?_

_Natalie: Algo sin importancia._

_Ginny¿Cómo que algo sin importancia¡Te fuiste durante una semana! Tuvo que ser importante._

_Natalie: En serio, algo que no tiene importancia._

_Ginny¿Por qué no quieres decirme?_

_Natalie: En serio, Ginny, no quiero hablar de eso._

_Ginny: Está bien, pero que sepas que me preocupaste mucho._

Se lo mandé y miré por la ventana, mirando lo que hacía y a la vez no mirándola, sino que tenía mi mirada en otro lugar a la vez que la veía de reojo. Ella miró el papel, luego me miró un poco incrédula y extrañada, y por último desvió la vista, con un semblante triste. ¿Por qué estaba así¿Y por qué no quería contarme que le pasaba?

Salimos de Transformaciones. Natalie se levantó como si tuviera un resorte y quería salir corriendo de la sala, pero yo fui más rápida.

- ¡Nat! – La llamé, pero ella siguió corriendo, así que me interpuse en su camino - ¿Qué pasa¿Por qué corres? – Le pregunté.

- Es que… tengo prisa – Y se fue corriendo, dejándome con la palabra en la boca y muy extrañada.

¿Por qué tiene tanta prisa? Ahora tiene Estudios Muggles, ese ramo no le interesa en lo más mínimo. Bueno, ningún ramo le importa a Natalie.

Aún así, no tuve más remedio que irme a Adivinación. Esa clase es una pérdida de tiempo, por lo que no me causó problemas.

Al terminar la clase fui en seguida a esperar a Natalie para hablar con ella.

- Natalie – Pero ella se hizo la sorda - ¡Natalie! – Ella aceleró su paso, así que me interpuse en su camino como antes - ¿Qué pasa?

- Ginny, debo irme.

- Ah no, tú te quedas – Me puse firme en mi lugar, dando a entender que no me movería de ahí - Algo te pasa, yo lo sé – Le dije desafiante, luego cambié mi semblante a uno de preocupación - ¿Qué pasa, Natalie? Te noto extraña desde hace mucho – Ella sólo desvió la mirada enojada, como diciéndome que no me metiera en su vida.

- No es nada.

- ¡Sí lo es! – Le dije firme y convencida, obligándola a decirme lo que le pasaba.

- ¡Que no es nada! – Comenzó a gritar ella desesperada.

- ¡Sí lo es¡Que pasa! – Ella se tardó en contestar, miró hacia un lado triste y con los ojos vidriosos, nunca la había visto así.

- ¡No te importa! – Contestó ella con los ojos firmemente cerrados.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunté incrédula.

- ¡Eso¡Que no te importa! – Reafirmó ella, aún con la mirada desviada.

- ¡¿Que no me importa!? – Yo ya había perdido la paciencia.

- ¡No¡No es de tu incumbencia ni tampoco quieres saberlo!

- ¡Merlín, Natalie¡Por supuesto que me importa¡Desde que llegó esa maldita carta estás así¡Por qué no confías en mí¡Yo que…

- ¡Cállate, Ginebra! – Me miró con rabia. Yo me callé al instante, nunca antes me había llamado así, ni mucho menos me había echo callar. Sentí un dolor profundo en el pecho - ¡Tú no entiendes¡No sabes nada¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! – Y dicho esto salió corriendo, y yo no se lo impedí, simplemente pasó por mi lado.

Me volteé y vi como salió corriendo por el pasillo, todos tenían su mirada fija en nosotras. Miré a mi alrededor y enojada grité.

- ¡Y ustedes que miran¡¿NO TIENEN NADA MEJOR QUE HACER?! – Todos me miraron asustados, y la masa se dispersó rápidamente.

No entendía¿Qué le había hecho¿Qué había hecho mal? Mis ojos y mi rostro estaban llenos de lágrimas. ¿Qué había pasado para que Natalie cambiara tanto¿Por qué estaba tan mal¡Y por qué no quería decirme nada! Y lo peor era que yo era la causante de todo esto, lo sabía por como me miraba, por como me hablaba, y por como se comportaba conmigo. Estaba enojada, tenía rencor hacia mí por algo, algo que yo había hecho sin darme cuenta.

¿Pero que había hecho?

**OºOºOºO**

**Una chica sale a un escenario cabizbaja. En el centro del escenario hay un micrófono. Ella se pone frente a él, pero antes de cantar, millones de espectadores comienzan a abuchear. La cantante esquiva un tomatazo y dos botas de lluvia, junto a una lechuga podrida y tres choclos.**

**- ¡Por qué demoraste tanto! – Pregunta una fan enfurecida, más bien, Natalie disfrazada de fan.**

**- Lo siento, yo… - Pero la interrumpe un zapallo chileno.**

**- ¡Nada¡Te demoraste más de un mes! – Interrumpe otra fan, mejor dicho Chang disfrazada de fan.**

**- ¿Qué¡No! Yo… - Pero otra lata de cerveza la interrumpe otra vez.**

**- ¡Sí¡Nos hiciste esperar siglos¡Ni siquiera sé como puedes estar parada ahí sin vergüenza! – Dice otro personaje disfrazado de fan, Ron.**

**- A ver, a ver, a ver, no… - La cantante se empieza a cabrear.**

**- ¡Y yo tampoco sé como puedes venir aquí a decirnos que no podías subirlo cuando eres una vaga! – Dice Hermione, también disfrazada de fan.**

**- ¡Hey¡No seas exagerada¡QUE SÓLO FUERON ONCE DÍAS¡Y QUIÉN TE CREES TÚ QUE ERES PARA JUZGARME! – Hermione se quedó impresionada - ¡Y YA ME ENOJÉ ASÍ QUE SI NO SE CALLAN SABRÁN LO QUE ES BUENO! – Gritó la castaña/pelirroja/morena/lo-que-sea, sacando a pasear su temperamento, por lo que los fans se callaron al instante – Por lo menos saben lo que les conviene – Murmuró para si misma – Bien, primero, sí tengo mucha mucha mucha vergüenza al traerles el capítulo tan tarde – Dijo está de verdad arrepentida – Bueno, la verdad es que quería subir este capítulo el 19 de abril¿Por qué? – La chica carraspeó – **_**Cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos a ti, cumpleaños maaquita, que los cumplas feliz **_**– Los fans aplaudieron tan melodiosa canción con admiración – ¡Sí¡Catorce años! Sí, sé que es algo tarde, pero eso no importa¿Cierto, Maca?**

**- Sí, muy cierto – Dijo una voz femenina bastante forzada y fingida por el micrófono.**

**- Bien dicho. Bueno, simplemente quería dedicar este capítulo a ese día. Así que muchos aplausos – Los fans aplaudieron y la chica hacía reverencias – Gracias, gracias. Ahora, lo segundo. La verdad es que estoy en tiempo de las primeras pruebas del primer semestre, y eso no me lo pone fácil, además que tengo un profesor de universidad que se olvidó que no está en la universidad ¬¬ Así que por eso no tuve tiempo. Además que tengo… - Comienza a contar con los dedos – **_El ángel y el diablo, la hermana enemiga, la trampa para padres… _**Sí, tres proyectos a los que tengo que ir poniendo líneas o ideas de repente, por lo que me demoro más. Bueno excusas sobran, y no quiero aburrirlos – Ella hizo un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia - Ahora, la parte que más me gusta¡A contestar reviews! – Los "fans" aplaudieron entusiasmados.**

**Hefzy¡**Hola¡Alguien nuevo! xD Sí, gracias al cielo sólo tuve que quedarme un día encerrada en mi casa, muchas gracias. ¡Todos quieres saber quien está detrás del Diario! Es la idea del fic, me encantan los fanfics donde hay algún pequeño misterio, aunque la historia no sea de misterio, como esta, que es de humor, pero el Diario le da su toque. ¿Que era ella misma? ò.Ô Eso es raro. Ya, sí, que yo hablé conmigo misma allá arriba, pero esto es otra cosa, es que ¿Como podría dejar un recuerdo si todavía no es recuerdo? Osea, para dejar un recuerdo Ginny ya tendría que haber pasado por todas esas cosas, entonces creo que es imposible. ¿Que es Harry? Sí, tal vez, pero los diálogos te botaron la teoría, debes fijarte un poquito más y descubrirás algunas cositas, así te dejas de preguntar, "¡Quien diablos es ese maldito Diario!" xD ¡Muchísisisimas gracias por tu review!

**.Gabii.Black.:** ¡Lo sé¡Tú eres mujer! xD Te llamas Gabriela, tienes 13 años, vives en Chile (Como yo), vas en un colegio de mujeres, estás en scout y… ¡Ah sí¡Quieres ser odontóloga! xD Como verás sé muchas cosas de ti por tu perfil. ¡Y que bueno que ya estés mejor¿Así que crees que es Harry? Sí, creo que he dado varias razones para que crean eso. El por qué ya lo dijo S Quiere mucho a Ginny, esa pista es muy confusa, pero sirve. ¿La hija de Harry y Ginny? Wow, que curiosa teoría xD pero lamento decirte que con los hijos yo no me meto. Lo del modo femenino… Puede ser una distracción. O tal vez no F) Jajaja, no sé, principalmente era para crear el chiste del Diario Gay, pero que es mujer… No te lo aseguro. Y no te preocupes¡Somos dos locas! xD ¿Tus amigas lo han leído? Que suerte, yo no tengo amigas que les guste leer, soy una anti-social recha U.U… Jajaja, no, es broma, pero ojalá que también encuentren bkn lo que sigue de la historia, haber si ellas kachan quien es el del Diario (¡Arriba, modismos chilenos! xD) ¡También, muchííííííííííísimas gracias por leer la historia y por dejas reviews!

**Potter-fanática**¿En serio te hace reír? xD Jajaja, sí, las escenas cuando se enoja las trato de hacer chistosas. Pero trato de que no se enoje mucho. Uno siempre hace, inconscientemente, el personaje principal parecido a uno mismo, y yo soy bastante temperamental y con carácter fuerte, así que trato de poner a una Ginny más paciente (Sí, esa Ginny es el triple de paciente que yo… Créanlo) Pero obviamente tiene que enojarse. ¡Que bueno que te guste mi historia! Me encantan los comentarios que dejas, me inspiran mucho. Y los de los demás también. xD Y no, el Diario no escucha los pensamientos de Ginny, simplemente sabe que va a pensar eso de antemano¿Cómo explicarlo? Sabe lo que piensa Ginny, pero no porque los escuche. Jajaja, sí, tal vez te dejé más dudas, pero ya verás a lo que me refiero. Y muchas gracias, ya estoy mejor. ¡Muuuuuuuuchas gracias por tu review!

**- Bien, sólo ha sido eso. Ojalá la próxima sean más. ¿Y bien¿Qué tienen que decir ahora? – Les preguntó a los personajes disfrazados de fans.**

**- ¡Pues yo quería quejarme porque… - **

**- ¿Quejarte, dices? – Le preguntó la chica con los dientes apretados, como diciendo una amenaza, "Quéjate y te corto el brazo y te lo coso en tu parte trasera"**

**- No, nada, no es nada – Dijo nervioso Neville disfrazado de fan.**

**- Muy bien – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa triunfante – Bien, espero que todos estén muy bien. ¡Sigan la flecha y así me llegarán regalos para el cumpleaños!, me da lata gastar mis ahorros que con tanto esfuerzo y astucia al estafar a mi padre he conseguido.**

**¡**

**¡**

**¡**

**¡**

**\/**


End file.
